


the tip of our love is like a fire

by OceannanotOceania



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Collars, I'll specify triggers in chapter notes, M/M, nonsexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: Hakyeon is a man wound tight between his ambitions for dance, obligations to student council, and desire to get decent grades. He's able to find a way to relax because of Kim Wonsik, his childhood friend and wannabe musician.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is based (rather loosely) on [Nana to Kaoru](www.mangahere.co/manga/nana_to_kaoru/v01/c001/26.html), one of my favourite mangas ever. You don't need to read the manga to understand this fic tho, my plot differs quite a bit from the manga. ^^;
> 
> As always, thanks to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for betaing and being my fav enabler! :D

“Wonsik!” Hakyeon knocks at the door again, rolling his eyes when he finally hears the faint padding of feet on wooden floor. Hakyeon shifts his weight to his left leg, crossing his arms before starting to idly tap his foot.

Hakyeon quirks his brow when the door opens to Wonsik, hair a mess, the man merely wearing a black t-shirt and black boxers. Wonsik is rubbing at his eyes, posture straightening when he notices who’s in front of him.

“Oh, Hakyeon.” Wonsik says. “W-Why are you here, isn’t it Sunday-”

“We still have class today.” Hakyeon cuts in. “Did you really forget?”

Wonsik looks away from Hakyeon, making the man roll his eyes before he shifts his weight away from his leg.

“I’m glad that I grabbed you early then.” Hakyeon sighs, pulling out his phone to glance at the time. “We have about half an hour until classes start. So, you have about ten minutes to get everything you need.”

Wonsik nods. “Doable.”

The door is slammed- likely unintentionally- in Hakyeon’s face. The man groans, going to lean on the balcony behind him. He pulls out his phone, scrolling through SNS only consulted in the few minutes of free time the man has.

Wonsik comes out in nine minutes flat, hair only slightly less of a mess, a crumpled uniform on, messenger bag slung over his left shoulder. The man locks the door, glancing over to Hakyeon.

“S-sorry about the wait.” Wonsik says. “You ready?”

Hakyeon nods. “Yeah, let’s get this out of the way.”

~

“Well, your technique has definitely improved immensely this past semester.” Professor Kim says, flashing a smile. “I can still notice a few awkward moments of timing here and there, but it’s honestly minor enough that you can pull it off as being intentional since it’s your own choreography.”

Hakyeon sighs, making his professor’s expression fall.

“Hakyeon,” The professor pauses. “You’re a great dancer. Amazing, actually. One of the best students I’ve had the pleasure to teach, honestly. But, have you considered other dance companies?”

Hakyeon frowns. “Well, yes. But, I can’t go to those, I have to go here.”

Professor Kim lets out a sigh. “You could get a position at any other company in Seoul. Or even look outside of Seoul, lots of good companies can be found outside of here.”

Hakyeon shakes his head. “No, it has to be here.” He sighs. “I obviously have a lot more I need to do though, so I’ll just have to work harder.”

“No, no, Hakyeon, this isn’t the right way to go about it.”

Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow. “What’s the ‘right way’ then?”

“Well,” She starts. “Have you tried doing anything to spice things up?”

Hakyeon’s mouth falls open.

“You’re so stressed Hakyeon, and it shows in some of your movements. You get so stiff, which doesn’t fit any of your choreography at all.” Professor Kim continues. “Find a way to relax outside of school, though. It’ll help your technique, and I can only imagine how much easier it’ll be for you to make other choreography.”

Hakyeon looks down to his lap, licking at his lips.

“You have hobbies, right?”

The man gulps, mouth opening and promptly closing.

Well, no. If Hakyeon were to be honest, he didn’t.

~

Hoseok holds out the bag to Hakyeon. Hakyeon looks down, quirking an eyebrow.

“What is this?”

“It’s,” Hoseok bites at his lip. “Wonsikkie’s bought more of these strange toys, I think it’s distracting him too much from work. I want to teach him a lesson, and I’d like you to help me."

Hakyeon holds back a chuckle.

“Ok, well, what exactly do you need me to do?” Hakyeon asks.

“Just hold onto this for the night.” He says. “It should be long enough to make him learn to focus on studying rather than... whatever this is.”

Hakyeon nods. “Alright, I’ll do it.” He grabs the bag from him.

Hoseok smiles, relief in his expression. “Thank you so much Hakyeon, I knew I could count on you.”

Hakyeon merely nods again, gaze falling down to the bag in his hands.

“Have a nice night then! Hopefully Wonsikkie won’t bother you at all.”

“Y-Yeah.” Hakyeon replies. “You have a nice night too.”

Hakyeon lets out a loud sigh when he retreats back into his small apartment, closing the door behind him. He rolls his eyes, heading straight to his bedroom, throwing the white paper bag onto his bed. Hakyeon ignores the faint clink from inside the bag, instead flopping onto the bed, legs partially hanging off as he looks up to the ceiling.

God. For once, could he just _not_ help someone out? It’s not like he’s at school, where he has to help others since he’s the vice-president of his student council. He’s at home, away from the obligations of school. Or, at least, that’s how it should be.

Hakyeon groans again, half-heartedly banging a hand on his mattress before shifting to one side, moving slightly in the bed so that he’s laying closer to the white bag. His eyes flicker up to the bag, the man squinting slightly before he sits up.

So, what exactly had he meant by toys? Hakyeon moves the bag to sit up properly, the man keeping a finger looped around one of the handles. Well, Wonsik did collect figurines when he was younger; that really was only for maybe a year or so, and even then it’s not exactly what Hakyeon would expect Wonsik to suddenly get back into over a decade later. So, what was it?

Hakyeon blindly places a hand in the bag, skin brushing up against something strangely soft. He quirks an eyebrow, pulling out the offending item. Hakyeon’s expression shifts from confusion to mild horror as he looks at the clothing he’d pulled out.

The clothing could best be described as a warped version of a one-piece bathing suit. It’s made from what feels like leather, the black material faintly shining in the light. A large slit in the middle of the garment is covered by a thin black mesh, Hakyeon unable to help the impulse to bring a hand under the mesh to see how the netting stands out against his skin. And, of course, Hakyeon couldn’t help noticing the lock that sat in the middle of the one-piece, a part of the leather belt.

Hakyeon’s tongue peeks out to lick his lips. He really, really wants to try it on. The man quickly shakes his head. God, what’s wrong with him? This style wouldn’t look good on him. Hakyeon can’t help recalling the dance performance he’d done a couple of years ago, how awkward and out of place he felt when he danced to such sensual choreography, how weird it felt to expose the amount of skin he did to appeal to an indefinite audience.

Though, that was a performance. This is in Hakyeon’s own home. No other spectators are around, this is something he’s doing solely to appease his curiosity. The only judge he has is himself. Hakyeon licks his lips again.

Fuck it.

Hakyeon looks in the bag again, pulling out what appear to be two black sleeves, made of the same leather as the one-piece and a silver buckle on each one. The man also pulls out two black, thigh-high boots, a buckle on each shoe that could connect to the fastener on the bottom part of the one-piece. He sighs, nodding his head before putting on the strange outfit. A few minutes pass as Hakyeon figures out how to squeeze himself into the clothing, eventually moving over to his floor-length mirror once the outfit was assembled.

Hakyeon lets out a small hum as he looks at himself in the mirror, twisting and turning his form so that he can see how the strange outfit fits him. He finds himself running a hand along his waist, unable to get over how soft the leather felt despite seeming so new.

See, if Hakyeon were to be honest, he’d say that he never expected to look nice in something like this. Sure, outside of school, when Hakyeon wasn’t restricted to a school uniform, the man would wear cotton dresses or skirts, liking how the simple aesthetic seemed to fit him so well, how nice it felt to wear the light cotton when days were the faintest bit windy and warm. Being considered too “feminine” for a man was never much of an issue with Hakyeon: he’s a man, through and through, his manner of dress changes nothing.

But, this felt different. This outfit was feminine, in a way, but not Hakyeon’s typical feminine. Hakyeon’s “feminine” is cute, pretty, light-feeling clothing; and this outfit is anything but that. This outfit- from the material, the places the outfit chose to cling tightest to, even by how much of his torso was merely covered by a sheer layer of black mesh- was dripping with a more mature, sensual femininity. And, if Hakyeon were to be honest, part of him dug being able to wear clothing like this.

God. Hakyeon shakes his head, scratching at the back of his head before his eyes flicker back to the mirror. He looks down to the lock sat just below his belly button, still unlocked. Hakyeon brings a hand down to grab the lock, lightly grabbing the sides of it. He runs a thumb along the cold metal, tongue peeking out to lick at his lips.

So, this lock would keep the one-piece locked to his body. Forever? Well, no. Not necessarily. There has to be a key, right?

Hakyeon’s thumb continues to rub at the lock, warming the metal.

But, what if there wasn’t? Or, at least, the key wasn’t easily accessible? Then what?

Hakyeon’s stomach gurgles, the man unsure how to interpret the noise.

Well, could he just wear it forever then? Could he live life like that? Yes, Hakyeon could wear layer after layer to conceal the leather of this two-piece, yet it wouldn’t change the fact that he’s wearing something this... perverted.

Hakyeon chuckles, rolling his eyes once. God, like that’d ever actually happen in real life. He flops onto his bed, one leg hitting close to-

_Click._

Hakyeon’s face falls. He sits up in bed, glancing down to his hips.

No. No, no, no.

The lock sat against the belt behind it, signs as clear as day that it was now locked. Hakyeon feels his stomach get queasy, the man’s eyes flickering around the room as he tried to focus on trying to calm himself down.

Okay, okay. Just, stop. You’ll figure something out, you always figure something out, Cha Hakyeon.

Hakyeon racks his brain, trying to figure out who could help-

Wonsik. Of course, Wonsik.

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. This was Wonsik’s shit anyways, he’d have to have the key, wouldn’t he? No point in buying something like this if it can’t be unlocked. The man nods, walking over to his closet to throw on the thickest coat he can find. Hakyeon grabs each fold of the tan jacket, walking out of his apartment and over to Wonsik’s.

Hakyeon lets out a large breath as he stands in front of Wonsik’s apartment, his right hand a clenched fist hovering just in front of Wonsik’s door. He nods, tongue peeking out before he knocks the door.

\---

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow when he hears a knock at the front door. Hoseok was staying at Jimin’s place overnight, so there’s no way it could be him. He glances at his phone, noting how late it was already. The second knock at the door makes Wonsik groan, the man rolling his eyes before he gets up, walking up to the front.

“Oh.” Wonsik can’t help mumbling when he sees Hakyeon stood in front of him.

Hakyeon’s gaze almost immediately flickers away from Wonsik, the man fidgeting with the sides of his coat, moving his hands to keep his body unexposed.

“I, need your help.” Hakyeon’s words are hesitant, lacking their normal level of conviction.

“Oh, yeah um,” Wonsik glances at the living room, cringing at the mess him and his roommate left before widening the door, letting Hakyeon in.

Hakyeon almost immediately walks to Wonsik’s room, seemingly ignorant of the mess around him. He pauses outside of Wonsik’s room, waiting for the man to open the door before he walks in

“Well?” Wonsik says, closing the door to his room. Hakyeon is stood in front of Wonsik’s desk, posture stiff as he leans back on the desk.

“You might want to sit down for this.”

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow, sitting on the ground a few feet in front of Hakyeon. The man glances around the room, eyes landing on the window to their right, curtains drawn, a slit reflecting the light of streetlamp outside. He shakes his head, standing up straight, heaving a sigh before he takes off the coat, letting it fall to the floor.

Wonsik’s mouth drops open as he takes in the sight in front of him. Hakyeon is wearing the leather one-piece he’d finally been able to afford to buy a couple of weeks ago. And, while he definitely was not picturing Hakyeon’s dimensions while buying it, Wonsik couldn’t help being surprised at exactly how well it fit him. The leather hugged Hakyeon’s skin almost perfectly, the only part that looked weird being the chest, which puffed out a little. Hakyeon’s hands move to cover his face as Wonsik continues to look over Hakyeon’s form.

“I-It’s locked.” Hakyeon mumbles.

Wonsik blinks, shaking his head before he looks down to where the lock is. Oh. He, he really wasn’t kidding, was he? Wonsik shifts to his hands and knees, pacing forward a couple of steps to bridge the gap between him and Hakyeon. He leans back on his heels, hand reaching out to Hakyeon. His hand flinches almost immediately, Wonsik looking up to Hakyeon’s face, seeing the man sniffle as his hands remained covering his mouth.

Hakyeon’s hands fall away slightly. “It’s really durable, I could never cut it, but I couldn’t find a key in the bag your roommate gave me-”

“Wait, he did what?” Wonsik cuts in.

“Hoseok.” Hakyeon replies. “He told me to hold on to this for a bit. He said something about it being ‘too much of a distraction’ for you, and that I’m the only person he could safely assume wouldn’t do anything weird with it.”

Wonsik rolls his eyes. That dick, saying shit about Wonsik needing to focus on studying when he barely can do his own work?

“Sorry, was that too much?”

“Oh, no.” Wonsik shakes his head. “I’m not mad at you.”

Wonsik gets up, moving back over to his bed. He rummages through the night stand by his bed, eventually finding a small silver key, a white ribbon looped through the middle. Wonsik holds up the key, hand twitching slightly to shake it. Hakyeon’s face lights up almost immediately.

“Is that the key for this?” Hakyeon moves forward, holding out a hand.

Wonsik moves his hand higher when Hakyeon tries to grab the key, flashing a smirk when Hakyeon pouts. The man doesn’t expect Hakyeon to punch Wonsik’s stomach, his hand wrapping around the key immediately as he moves away from Hakyeon.

"H-Hakyeon.” Wonsik is slightly breathless when he says the man’s name, watching him still, fist clenched for another punch. “Is, Is that any way to treat someone who’s doing a favor for you?”

Hakyeon unclenches his fist.

“After all, who made you wear that clothing?”

“Well-”

“No one said you had to wear that clothing.” Wonsik finds his mindset changing, recalling a number of scenarios he’d read in the past. “After all, didn’t my roommate trust you not to do anything ‘weird’ with it?”

Hakyeon blinks, mouth opening and closing.

“Or, are you like me.” Wonsik pockets the key, taking a step closer to Hakyeon. His gaze flickers down the man’s body. “Are you a weirdo like me, getting off on wearing something so...” Wonsik shrugs, gesturing towards the leather one-piece.

Hakyeon shifts his weight to his right foot, left foot idly grinding into the floor. “Wonsik, I’ve never considered you weird. Even if you’re into... this sort of stuff, I’ve never considered it a bad thing.” He pauses. “And, I’m sorry if I seemed like someone who would judge you for liking something like this.” Hakyeon continues. “And I’m sure that how I treated you just now made me seem like that, but really, I’m not.”

“You’re the only person I can rely on, Wonsik, so please, please help.”

Wonsik blinks, looking Hakyeon over again.

“I’ll help you.”

Hakyeon sighs, relief apparent in his expression.

“But,” Wonsik quirks an eyebrow when Hakyeon stiffens, the man unable to help flashing a smirk. “You have to let me do whatever I want to right now.”

“What do you mean?” Hakyeon asks.

“Well,” Wonsik says. “First of all, I want to get a better look at this outfit.” He steps back, going to sit on his bed.

Hakyeon frowns. “Wonsik, please, isn’t this enough-”

The man stops talking when Wonsik quirks an eyebrow. Wonsik smirks again.

“Arms up.” Wonsik says. “Place them like this.”

Hakyeon moves his arms up how Wonsik models him to do, a leg starting to move to cover his other leg, stopping when Wonsik quirks his brow again.

“You’re so shy right now, Hakyeon.” Wonsik says. “Aren’t you a dancer, a performer? Shouldn’t you used to having peoples' eyes on you?”

Hakyeon shakes his head slightly. “Not like this.”

Wonsik chuckles.

God. Wonsik finds himself unable to get over how well the outfit fits Hakyeon. Even the boots fit almost perfectly, shining leather standing out perfectly against Hakyeon’s thighs, tanned and slim. Everything about Hakyeon was like that: muscles thin, yet the strength that lay beneath the surface was always apparent.

“Turn around.” Wonsik gestures with one hand. “I want to see the back.”

Hakyeon’s tongue peeks out to lick his lips, the man visibly gulping before he turns.

Wonsik grins, biting at his lip. The back looks almost exponentially better than the front, more skin exposed and standing out beautifully against the leather.

“You can put your arms down.”

There’s a brief pause before Hakyeon moves his arms down, Wonsik’s gaze fixating on how the muscles of Hakyeon’s shoulders ripple beneath his skin with the action. Hakyeon’s stiffness changes to incessant fidgeting, the man clenching and unclenching one fist, his weight shifting on and off of his left leg.

Wonsik tilts his head. “Are you embarrassed, Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon’s gaze remains forward. “Of course I am. This is just,”

Wonsik chuckles. “I’m just watching you. I’m still sat on my bed, I’m not touching you in any way. Isn’t this just like any of your performances?”

“No, it’s not.”

Wonsik gets up then, feet padding faintly against his wooden floor. He pauses a couple of feet behind Hakyeon. Hakyeon looks back at him then, eyes wide, flush apparent on his face. The man’s eyes flicker away almost immediately.

“I-I thought you were going to stay sitting down.”

“I changed my mind.” Wonsik says. He takes another step forward, leaving maybe half a foot between him and Hakyeon. His eyes flicker down to Hakyeon’s thighs, eyes slowly raking up Hakyeon’s back. “Can I touch you?”

“W-What?”

“Can I touch you.” Wonsik says, voice slightly firmer.

Hakyeon’s eyes flicker to Wonsik, the man biting at his lip before he looks away. His head slowly nods.

“Y-yeah.”

Wonsik can’t help a grin, the man holding out a hand, slowly moving forward until just the tip of his nail is against Hakyeon’s ass. The man stiffens underneath Wonsik’s faint touch, Wonsik dragging his nail along the skin. Wonsik’s touch shifts until he’s touching Hakyeon’s skin with three fingers, dragging slightly harder yet still insistently slow. Hakyeon is shaking beneath him, skin cold and slick with sweat. Wonsik quirks an eyebrow, wondering if the sweat is because of him or Hakyeon.

Wonsik doesn’t expect the moan that comes out of Hakyeon’s mouth, long and loud. His head tilts back slightly, eyes squeezing shut before he lets another moan, breathier and fainter than the last. Wonsik’s hand falls away, the man backing away a couple of steps as Hakyeon moves his hands up to grasp at his face.

It takes Wonsik a second to realize that Hakyeon is crying, sobs almost nonexistent and shoulders only slightly rising and falling. Wonsik pads forward a couple of steps, hands hesitantly wrapping around Hakyeon’s waist. The man remains tense against his grasp, hands still covering his face.

“Shh.” Wonsik mumbles as Hakyeon’s sobs start to get louder. “You’re okay, Hakyeon. I’m so, so proud of you.”

A moment passes before Hakyeon moves under his grip, turning to face Wonsik. His hands fall away from his face, the man glancing up before wrapping his arms around Wonsik’s waist. Hakyeon tucks his head into the crook of Wonsik’s neck, tears wetting the collar of Wonsik’s shirt. Wonsik places a hand on the back of Hakyeon’s head, pressing his lips to Hakyeon’s head for a brief moment.

“You did so well, Hakyeon. I’m so, so proud of you.” Wonsik says. “I’m not mad at you, I never was mad, okay?”

Hakyeon nods, sniffling once.

Wonsik flashes a smile, pressing another kiss to Hakyeon’s head.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this thing.”

\---

Hakyeon falls into bed, jacket and keys thrown to the floor in front of him. His legs drape off the bed as he moves to his back, eyes flickering up to the ceiling. He idly toys with the hem of the white t-shirt Wonsik had given him, letting out a sigh.

Wonsik had leant him a pair of boxers and a t-shirt once he’d gotten Hakyeon out of that outfit, not saying much before he left his room so that Hakyeon could change. The last words the pair had exchanged was a simple ‘goodbye,’ a mumble of words the two exchanged half-heartedly.

Hakyeon pulls his legs up, shifting in the bed so that he’s laying properly on his side, head sat on his pillow. He can still feel Wonsik’s fingers on his skin. It’s a ghost of a feeling, as faint as when his nails had been on Hakyeon’s skin, but it’s still there, faint yet persistent. Hakyeon sighs again, shifting in the bed. His eyes flicker to his desk across the room. He’d forgotten to do some of his homework; oh, there was some budgeting for student council he had to look over too; and his audition piece-

Hakyeon snorts, turning in bed to face the wall. He’ll just have to do it later; his mind is a complete blank, unable to focus on anything. And his eyes feel so heavy...

Hakyeon doesn’t even process when he falls asleep, eyes closing before he can even help it.

~

“This is,” Professor Kim shakes her head, looking back up to Hakyeon. “Gorgeous.”

“R-really?” Hakyeon rubs the back of his neck. “I forgot a couple of steps.”

“In all honesty, if I didn’t have the complete breakdown of your choreo you’d given me this morning I wouldn’t have noticed at all.” The professor says. “From an audience’s perspective, I’d take what you just showed me over anything you’ve done this past year.”

Oh.

“Were you able to find some sort of relaxation method? Something to help you clear your head enough that you can thrive at times like this?”

_Oh._

Hakyeon blinks, mouth briefly falling open. Well, he had found something, hadn't he? Hakyeon finds himself squirming in his seat, memories of the last night rushing back to him. The tight leather outfit, Wonsik’s fingers along his ass...

“I-” Hakyeon shakes his head. “Yeah, uh, yeah. You could say that I found something.”

Professor Kim smiles, clapping her hands together. “Well then, I’d say keep up with it! I can’t think of much else to critique at the moment, but in the end, at least for me, a lot of your flaws came from your composure. You get so tense at times, Hakyeon. Your movements are so much more graceful when you’re relaxed and can fully immerse yourself in the music.”

Hakyeon nods. “I’ll do what I can.”

Professor Kim looks down to her desk when she hears a bing, flashing a cringe before looking up to Hakyeon. “And that’s my cue. Have a nice day Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon gives a small wave. “Thanks again, professor. Have a nice day.”

Hakyeon pulls out his phone a few seconds after he leaves his professor’s office, going to open up his messages. His thumb hovers over the keyboard as he reads over the old texts him and Wonsik had exchanged, at least a week old. The man quickly shakes his head, pocketing his phone before picking up his pace.

He’ll ask Wonsik about this another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik takes Hakyeon on a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers: leashes/collars, peeing (it's not watersports or omowarashi but just in case)
> 
> So tbh, this is the first time I've written anything that even remotely mentions urine, so hopefully this doesn't flow too weird. ^^; As always, thank you to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi) for being the MVP and betaing for me.

_[Hakyeon, Fri 19:59]_

  _I have a question for you_

 

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow, not expecting any text messages, especially from Hakyeon. Wasn’t the man still at practice?

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 20:01]_

  _what’s up?_

 

_[Hakyeon, Fri 20:04]_

  _What we did last week. I want to do it again_

 

Wonsik’s eyes widen. Wait, is Hakyeon talking about what he thinks the man is talking about?

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 20:06]_

  _you want to do bdsm?_

 

_[Hakyeon, Fri 20:07]_

  _Yes_

 

_[Hakyeon, Fri 20:10]_

  _Shit, I’m sorry. This is weird to ask over text, isn’t it? Forget it actually, I’m sorry I’m being weird_

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 20:12]_

  _come over immediately after practice_

 

_[Hakyeon, Fri 20:13]_

_Ok_

 

_[Hakyeon, Fri 20:15]_

  _What do you have planned?_

 

Wonsik snorts. That is, that’s a good question.

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 20:17]_

  _you’ll see when you get home. understood?_

 

_[Hakyeon, Fri 20:18]_

  _Understood_

 

Wonsik’s heart skips a beat. The man wasn’t gonna lie; his mind had been a mess after that last night. His thoughts started to revolve more and more around Hakyeon, the man picturing Hakyeon in all sorts of intense scenarios.

Everything he pictured would probably be too much for Hakyeon, though. He’d barely been able to handle being in that outfit, how would he be able to handle real, truly intense BDSM?

Wonsik gets out of bed, going straight over to his dresser, pulling out the bottom drawer. After a very intense moment of pleading, pulling out cutesy faces Wonsik never hoped to repeat, the man had been able to reclaim all of his equipment from Hoseok. It probably wasn’t a good idea to store all of it here; even if Hoseok didn’t go through all of his stuff, this was probably a rather obvious spot to store something like this. He frowns as he looks over his equipment, eliminating the outfit Hakyeon had already worn, the ball gag, and some candles- bright red, still wrapped in shiny plastic- as potential for their...

Wonsik pauses, tilting his head. What could he call this? Hakyeon had seemed so much more relaxed, personality slightly less abrasive than it typically was. So, a breather? Wonsik smirks. Yeah, a breather. It has a nice ring to it.

The man glances at his messages to Hakyeon, quirking a lip before he types out an additional reply.

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 20:22]_

_good boy_

 

A read receipt shows up almost immediately, an indicator for a message starting to be typed appearing but nothing ever sent. Wonsik shrugs, pocketing his phone before looking back to his drawer. His eyes rest on a collar, black with rivets circling it and a silver O-ring at the front. The back has a buckle, made from a silvery metal. His eyes flicker to the leash next to it, made from black leather, a metallic fastener at the end. Wonsik picks up the collar. This could work. He runs a finger along the inside of the collar, grimacing at the rough rub of leather beneath.

Well, actually, he’d have to make some alterations first. Wonsik looks down to his phone, noting the time. Hakyeon would be out of practice within a couple of hours, and it’d take maybe fifteen minutes for him to get home, assuming he took the train home rather than walking. It was normally faster to walk home from campus, but Hakyeon normally didn’t walk alone this late at night, mildly paranoid about what strangers would do.

Wonsik’s sewing skills weren’t as adept as they used to be, but he knew that he had some extra satin somewhere, and he had some needles big enough to pierce leather. So as long as he worked fast, he could whip something up to make the collar more comfortable for Hakyeon.

The man idly flips the collar in his hand, nodding before he gets up, scouring his room to find the necessary goods.

~

Wonsik is about three-quarters of the way through sewing when his phone bings. The man quirks an eyebrow, placing the collar in his lap before unlocking his phone.

 

_[Hakyeon, 22:45]_

  _Sorry, practice ran a little late. I’ll be home in about fifteen minutes, the train is still waiting to depart_

 

Wonsik’s gaze flickers down to the collar in his lap. Well shit. He lets out a breath, shaking his head before picking up the collar, hands slipping from time-to-time as he speeds up his sewing.

He just barely finishes sewing when there’s a knock at the door. Wonsik places the collar on his bed, letting out a breath before he gets up. The man briefly closes his eyes, expression shifting as he tries to fall into the persona he’d briefly obtained earlier when he’d texted Hakyeon.

Hakyeon looks slightly out of breath when Wonsik opens the door. He has the tan jacket on, flaps open, revealing the thin, white shirt and short, black jazz shorts he wore during practice. He has a duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

“Sorry, I wanted to get here as soon as possible so I didn’t give myself time to change.” Hakyeon says.

“You’re fine.” Wonsik says. The man holds out a hand, feeling the faint breeze against his skin. “Well, you’ll be fine, so long as you can handle being outside in what you’re wearing.”

Hakyeon gulps, nodding once. “Y-Yeah. I should be fine.”

Wonsik grins. He waves the hand he’d been holding out. “Come in, I’ll break everything down for you.”

\---

For the past week, Hakyeon’s thoughts had been a mess. He couldn’t even count how many times that night had haunted his dreams, looping the sensation of Wonsik’s fingers against his skin, the tightness of leather, the strange beauty the man had when he was wearing that suit.

It even remained on his mind as he was at practice, thoughts occasionally wandering in the small minute breaks as the music was reset. The only thing that could temporarily push away those strange thoughts is shadowing the choreography.

The winter showcase for the juniors is the hardest Hakyeon choreography had learned up until now; apparently, the academy had figured it was a good idea to make the hardest choreography possible, their faith in the students likely too high. Hakyeon found himself looped into running through the same part of the dance again and again; the less-skilled students and sophomores deemed good enough for the show had the most trouble, Hakyeon bringing it upon himself to essentially reteach the dance thrown at them for their sake.

Hakyeon falls to the floor, letting out a long sigh. He turns over to his right shoulder, getting up just enough that he can reach out for his water bottle, taking a long, well-deserved gulp of water. God. They’d been going at the same part of the dance for the past two hours, essentially a repeat of what had been done the past two practices. Who the fuck decided it was a good idea to put so many leaps into the middle of the choreography, anyways?

Hakyeon sighs, feeling more tense than before. He really, really needed a break. An actual break, not the small, fifteen-to-thirty minute breaks spread throughout practice. His mind wanders, face flushing when his thoughts settle on one Kim Wonsik.

Hakyeon pulls out his phone, pulling up the messages sent to Wonsik. He bites his lip, sending what feels like an incredibly risky message.

~

_[Wonsik, Fri 20:22]_

_good boy_

 

Hakyeon finds himself reading over the message for what was most likely the thirtieth time. His stomach flips yet again, face flushing, warmth spreading throughout his body at the text. What was wrong with him? Was it normal to be so impacted by something like that? It had to be weird, right...? Hakyeon shakes his head, eyes briefly flickering up as he gets onto the train. He steals the first seat available, briefly grasping the silver pole to his right before he realizes that he should send Wonsik a message. The man can’t help a groan when the conductor sends an announcement over the intercom, letting the passengers know of a brief delay.

Hakyeon leans back in his seat once he sends the text, head resting against the back of the uncomfortable train seat, letting out a long sigh. His thoughts begin to wander, trying to decide what Wonsik was most likely to make him do. Hakyeon had done research over BDSM during one of his homework breaks. He’d found some fairly intense “playing” done to subs: being bound into all kinds of elaborate positions with rope, sensory deprivation that left them useless in leather suits; there was even choking, of all things.

The man shakes his head. There was no way Wonsik would push something so scary on him, right? Wonsik had always been so nice; even last week, his personality had shifted to something so soft once Hakyeon had started crying, an uncontrollable reaction that Wonsik had handled so well. Hakyeon lets out a breath, trying to stray his thoughts away from those scary things he’d stumbled upon.

~

Hakyeon’s heart rate had risen exponentially as he walked into Wonsik’s apartment, tentatively closing the front door behind him. Wonsik’s gaze remains fixated in front of him, leading the way to his bedroom. Hakyeon lets out a small sigh, trying to slow his rabbit-like pulse.

Wonsik moves straight to his bed, picking up something that Hakyeon can barely see, before turning to the dancer. He holds out the item, Hakyeon’s eyes flickering down.

Oh. That’s-

“Is that a collar?” Hakyeon completes his own thought, looking back up to Wonsik.

The man nods. “Do you know what this is for?”

“I have an idea.” Hakyeon replies, not sure how to feel when he impulsively adds, “I had done some research because I was curious.”

Wonsik’s mouth falls open, surprised expression quickly concealed by a smirk. “Oh, did you now?”

Hakyeon nods hesitantly.

“Did you like what you saw?”

“I-” Hakyeon starts. “Some of it looked so scary. How do people do that?”

Wonsik shrugs. “As for the stuff that wasn’t so scary. How did it make you feel?”

Hakyeon bites his lip. “I thought it was interesting? But most of it just seemed like too much for me.”

“Hm.” Wonsik hums. “Well, what I had in mind probably isn’t quite as scary as what you saw online.” He holds up the collar, shaking it a couple of times, O-ring clinking faintly. “I have a leash I’m attaching this to. We’ll be outside, and I’m going to walk you around the park nearby.” Wonsik looks towards the window. “It’s late enough that not too many people should be outside, so you shouldn’t have any trouble with anyone you know seeing you.”

“Nonetheless, if you’re ever uncomfortable, just say red, and we’ll end the breather there.”

Hakyeon perks up at the word breather. Is that what Wonsik wanted to call... whatever these were? The word had a strange ring to it, something Hakyeon couldn’t help liking. The dancer shakes his head, only barely catching Wonsik’s question.

“Does that sound good?” Wonsik asks.

Hakyeon nods slowly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Y-Yeah. That sounds good.”

Wonsik smirks. “Alright, well, let’s get this started. Take off your jacket.”

Hakyeon gulps. He knows that there’s nothing weird about what he’s wearing, but he suddenly feels awkward as he strips off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor beside him. The dancer shifts awkwardly between his two feet as Wonsik steps forward. He only stills when Wonsik unbuckles the collar, opening it enough to slip it onto Hakyeon’s neck. Hakyeon’s eyes remain glued on a random stain near the sleeve of Wonsik’s sleeve, trying to ignore the warmth that radiates off the other man, his breath ghosting Hakyeon’s hair.

After what feels like an eternity Wonsik steps back, Hakyeon looking back up to the man. Wonsik has a strange look in his eyes, a smirk coming onto his face.

“Gorgeous.”

Hakyeon bites his lips, eyes briefly flickering away at the sudden compliment.

“Is it too tight?” Wonsik asks. “It’s supposed to be a little tight, but nothing drastic. Well, unless you want it that way.”

Hakyeon grabs at the collar, able to loop a pinky in the gap between the collar and his neck, tugging at the leather slightly. He has to hold back a shiver as his fingertip brushes the smooth fabric- satin?- lining the inside of the collar, soft against his skin.

“I think it’s fine.” Hakyeon says.

He holds back a comment about how he used to wear chokers that were much, much tighter than this. Though of course, it was earlier in life, when Hakyeon lacked confidence in who he was; he thought the chokers weren’t very “manly,” so he only felt comfortable wearing them in the safety of his own home, away from the judgemental eyes of others.

Wonsik nods. “Alright. It’s a little cool out tonight, and just in case there are other people, I’ll allow you to wear your coat outside.”

Hakyeon blinks a couple of times. Wonsik quirks his eyebrow, questioning in his expression, enough of a look to snap Hakyeon back to reality, the dancer grabbing his coat off the floor and throwing it on. He starts to flip up his collar, quickly undoing the action when Wonsik quirks his eyebrow again. A smirk comes onto the man’s face before he turns back towards his bed, picking up a black leash sat on top of a balled up, white comforter. He shakes the leash a couple of times.

“Let’s go, I’ll put this on in a bit.” Wonsik says, walking out of his bedroom, door left slightly open. Hakyeon follows a few paces behind Wonsik.

~

Hakyeon shivers when another breezes passes by him, wind running through the gap between the flaps of his coat. Wonsik looks around the park one last time before turning to Hakyeon, taking a couple of steps forward.

“You still ok with this?” Wonsik asks. “Or do you need to stop?”

Hakyeon’s eyes flicker around the empty park, lit only by the streetlights that line the path they’re stood in the middle of. He licks at his lips before nodding his head. Wonsik flashes a smile, unwrapping the leash looped around his left wrist. His hands are slightly cold when they brush against Hakyeon’s skin as he puts on the leash. Hakyeon’s breath hitches as he hears the leash click, Wonsik quirking an eyebrow in response.

Wonsik’s grip is loose on the leash as he steps away from Hakyeon, leaving about a loose foot in front of him.

“So, to recap.” Wonsik says. “We’re walking all the way down to the baseball field. I’ll let you set the pace, and if you ever need to pause you’re allowed to. If you have to stop at all, say red. Is that clear?”

Hakyeon nods, adding a faint. “Yes, sir.” The last word is slipped in without much thought, Hakyeon almost immediately regretting it.

Wonsik flashes a surprised expression, mouth dissolving into a smirk. “Good boy.”

The whisper is so quiet, the rumbling voice just audible to Hakyeon, yet the dancer finds his heart flip in his chest, a flush on his face most likely not because of the cold weather.

Wonsik tugs the leash just enough to make Hakyeon jolt, the dancer looking over to Wonsik before slowly stepping forward. It’s an awkward situation since Wonsik remains in front of Hakyeon, but the dancer is able to adjust to allowing himself to take the lead of the situation, Wonsik’s pace slowly matching up with his.

Hakyeon’s gaze won’t stay still; he looks around all of the park, always pausing when he sees a bench or a gap in the trees, streetlights casting shadows on the empty areas.

“Are you okay?” Wonsik mumbles.

Hakyeon nods, adding, “Y-Yeah. Just, can’t help being nervous.”

“Everything will be okay.” Wonsik replies casually. “I’m here with you.”

Hakyeon gulps. “Y-Yeah. You’re right.”

“Besides, we’ll be at the field soon.” Wonsik adds. “So keep going just a little longer.”

“O-Okay.” Hakyeon can’t help gulping again. He lets out a faint sigh, focusing on Wonsik in front of him. Wonsik’s silvery hair glints gem-like under the yellowish streetlights; it looks so soft too, for once not styled with an overwhelming amount of gel. Hakyeon holds back the impulse to take broad steps forward to bridge a gap between them, hand clenching and unclenching as he wonders what it’d be like to run his fingers through the man’s hair.

Wonsik stops walking, Hakyeon taking a couple last steps forward before stopping as well, weight shifting to his right leg. He looks around the baseball field, lit only by half of the large stadium light that sits above the scoreboard. Hakyeon’s gaze rests on a small shack nearby, a place that holds the bathrooms. He taps his foot on the ground, flashing an uncomfortable expression.

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“I need to use the bathroom.”

Wonsik purses his lips. “Go here.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widen.

“Wh-What?”

“Go here.” Wonsik repeats, pointing to a patch on the ground that lacks grass, showing off the reddish brown soil beneath. “It’ll be better than waiting while you walk all the way over there.”

Hakyeon bites his lip.

“Consider this part of the breather.” Wonsik says. “If you don’t want to do this, then we end it here.”

Hakyeon’s eyes remain locked on the patch of dirt, bladder suddenly feeling much, much tighter.

“Well, Hakyeon?” Wonsik continues. “Are you enough of a deviant to pee here, not even being able to wait long enough for a bathroom?”

Hakyeon licks his lips. This is what he signed up for, hadn't he? Sure, it epitomizes a last-minute addition, but this is want Hakyeon wanted, right? A break, a breather.

He rolls his eyes, feeling his leash tug slightly when he walks over to the patch on the ground. Hakyeon looks around the empty field one last time before pulling down his shorts and bikini in one go, letting them rest in a pile just beside him. He glances over to Wonsik, gulping when he sees how intense Wonsik’s gaze is on him. Surprisingly, the man isn’t looking down at all, gaze fixated instead on Hakyeon’s face and the wealth of expressions the dancer tries in vain to hold back.

Hakyeon shakes his head, spreading the flaps enough of his jacket enough to not cause any weird accidents. He lets out a long breath, letting his muscles relax enough so that he can do what’s needed.

The first splash of liquid on the ground makes Hakyeon’s face flush, the dancer fighting to keep his gaze focused down so that he doesn’t make any weird mistakes. It feels like an eternity before the man finishes, Hakyeon immediately looking back to Wonsik. Wonsik flashes a smile in reply, nodding towards Hakyeon’s shed clothing.

Oh, right. Hakyeon grabs his clothes, slipping his underwear and shorts on. He rubs at his hand, flashing a grimace.

“I should wash my hands.”

“We can do that when we’re back home, just avoid touching anything.” Wonsik says. “Which, by the way, I have one last thing for you to do, if you’ll allow it.”

Hakyeon feels dread run through. “O-Oh. You do?”

Wonsik nods. “Let me walk you home, still wearing the collar and leash.”

Hakyeon’s mouth opens and closes, feeling drier than ever. “I-I.”

“Of course, we can stop here.” Wonsik says. “That doesn’t have to be the last part of the breather.”

Hakyeon bites at his lip. “I-I’ll do it.”

Wonsik smirks. “Such a good boy, letting me do what I want to do.”

Hakyeon’s mind draws a blank, the man suddenly forgetting how to breathe, how to construct a reply to Wonsik.

Wonsik waves his free hand. “Come on, the coast should still be clear so long as we move pretty quick.”

“O-Okay.” Hakyeon mumbles. He pauses before taking a couple steps forward, Wonsik moving ahead so that he can remain a couple of steps in front of Hakyeon.

~

The walk home feels like it lasts an eternity. Surprisingly, even the streets of their apartment complex are completely clear, the lit rooms in each apartment covered by a variety of curtains.

Wonsik ends up leading Hakyeon all the way to his room, the collar and leash on throughout the entire time. Hakyeon pauses to close the door behind them, turning back to Wonsik. The man walks forward, wrapping the leash around his hand as he moves, leaving about a few inches of space between them. Hakyeon looks at Wonsik, the man’s focus on Hakyeon’s leash, breath brushing against Hakyeon. The dancer remains stock still, breath absolutely minimal, thoughts barely able to focus.

Eventually, Wonsik unclips the leash, fully looping it around his hand before he throws it casually onto the bed. The collar is shed soon after, joining the leash on the bed. Wonsik flashes a soft smile, placing a hand on Hakyeon’s right shoulder.

“I’m proud of you.” Wonsik says. “You did so well, even when I put all of that on you so last minute.”

“T-Thanks.” Hakyeon bites at his lip, feeling the flush on his face. “Er, can I wash my hands now?”

“Oh. Right,” Wonsik says, hand falling away. “Yeah, go ahead. You can change if you need to, by the way. It was cold outside.”

“I’ll be fine.” Hakyeon mumbles before ducking into Wonsik’s bathroom.

~

Hakyeon lays back in bed, looking up to the ceiling. His right leg is bent, foot resting on the bed, his other leg splayed in front of him. The dancer’s right hand is lightly grasping his neck, cold fingertips brushing against his skin.

He can still feel it. It’s faint, but he can feel the collar against his skin. Hakyeon recalls the feeling of the collar tightening when Wonsik tugged on the leash, hand moving off his neck to mime the tugging. He shakes his head, shifting in bed to his right side.

He should sleep. Hakyeon gets up just enough to make sure the alarm is set on his phone, the man’s fatigued body immediately falling back to the bed. It doesn’t take long for sleep to overtake him, playing a wealth of dreams to be forgotten in time.

~

“What’s with the choker?” Hyuk, one of the sophomores in the dance, asks. The man is pointing at the black choker around Hakyeon’s neck, black felt that’s a couple of inches thick, bound with thin, corset-like black ribbon in the back.

“Oh.” Hakyeon brings a hand up, briefly grasping his neck. “I was going through my closet and found some of my old chokers. It looks nice, so I figured why not.” He quirks an eyebrow, flashing a grin. “You jealous?”

“N-No!” Hyuk replies. “I was just wondering. It looks, it looks nice.”

Hakyeon chuckles. “I’m glad you like it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon and Wonsik go shopping for chokers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello I didn't forget that this existed (I totally did). No but honestly, I do plan on finishing this fic, I'm just in a bit of a rut with it so updates might be a bit more sporadic. ^^; As always, thank you to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for doing The Most.
> 
> Triggers: none (tbh it's a rather tame chapter since no major scenario happens lol)

Hakyeon hums, fingers idly wiggling as he looks over the few chokers laid out on his bathroom counter. His hand hovers a moment longer before he grabs the smallest choker, a thin black cord with a small, circular black crystal charm. He pauses once the choker is on, buttoning his uniform shirt up to the second-to-last button. The choker was hardly visible; just in case there was a random uniform check, he could always button up his shirt completely- a style that was technically the rule, though the teachers normally let students button up their shirt as much as they wanted, so long as there wasn’t too much skin revealed. Jewelry, on the other hand, was typically enforced more strongly, especially for men.

Hakyeon steps back, checking himself out in the mirror, making sure there weren’t any obvious flaws with his uniform before he nods his head. He walks out of his bathroom, flipping off the light.

~

“Is that a choker?” Wonsik asks.

“Hm?” Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow.

“You’re wearing a choker.”

“Oh,” Hakyeon says. He tugs his collar down a little, eyes flickering in front of him to make sure he wasn’t walking straight into a newspaper box before looking back to Wonsik.

Wonsik’s eyes widen.

“Do you not like it?” Hakyeon pouts briefly.

“I-” Wonsik stutters. “It’s, it’s a nice look.”

Hakyeon smiles. “Thanks.”

Wonsik nods, looking back in front of him.

~

_[Wonsik, Wed 20:35]_

_are you free this weekend?_

 

Hakyeon takes a swig of water, leaning back against the mirror before he types out a reply.

 

_[Hakyeon, Wed 20:37]_

_Saturday I have practice 11-14 but otherwise I’m free. Why?_

 

_[Wonsik, Wed 20:39]_

_would you want to get more chokers? you only have two or three, right?_

 

Hakyeon looks up from his phone, seeing the juniors grouped together, shadowing the next part of the choreography. He sits up slightly.

 

_[Hakyeon, Wed 20:41]_

_Sure, we can go shopping. I’ll text you once I’m out of practice, if that works?_

 

_[Wonsik, Wed 20:42]_

_sounds good. see you then_

 

Hakyeon can’t help a small smile, throwing his phone back into his bag. He takes another swig of water, stretching his arms up before lazily getting up, a slight spring in his step when he walks over to the juniors.

\---

Wonsik can't help wondering if Hakyeon thinks he’s weird because of his insistent staring. Though, in his defense, Hakyeon’s outfit was something Wonsik couldn't easily look away from: Hakyeon is wearing a white t-shirt cut into a crop top,  and black lace shorts that stop about halfway up the dancer’s thighs. He has on short, heeled boots; and, of course, there is the felt choker, a symbol that Wonsik has all too quickly come to associate with Hakyeon.

Wonsik looks down to the black t-shirt and jeans he’d thrown on about twenty minutes before Hakyeon had knocked on his door, prepared to take the train downtown. The man feels like nothing compared to Hakyeon; his body, worn thin by days of all-nighters and minimal food, contrasts pitifully against Hakyeon's body, made of slim and toned lines.

“Wonsik?” Hakyeon's concern is apparent in his tone, the dancer’s eyebrow quirked.

The man shakes his head. “S-sorry. I couldn't sleep too well last night, my song wasn't coming together nicely.”

Hakyeon frowns. “Are you still working on portfolio pieces?”

Wonsik nods. “I have about a month before I need to actually work on applications.”

“Oh right, you're trying for early acceptance.” Hakyeon says.   “Are you still trying to get signed?”

Wonsik snorts. “I gave up on that a while ago, Hakyeon.”

“It's never too late to try.”

“Maybe you're right.” Wonsik mumbles, making Hakyeon quirk an eyebrow again. The man tries to change the conversation, saying, “So what kind of choker were you wanting?”

“In all honesty?” Hakyeon asks. Wonsik nods. “Whatever you want.”

Oh. Wonsik gulps.

“Why me?” Wonsik asks.

Hakyeon looks up to the train as it approaches, holding up a finger. The two men duck into the train, somewhat rushing as they grab the nearest two seats open next to each other. Hakyeon's eyes remain fixated on the subway door once they're sat down, only looking back to Wonsik when the doors close and the train starts to move.

“I, I keep thinking about the collar.” Hakyeon says, moving a bit forward, voice lowering to assure that other passengers don't hear their conversation. Wonsik’s face flushes as Hakyeon moves forward. The dancer bites his lip before speaking again. “There's this part of me that wants to wear it more often, but there's no way I could wear a _collar_ in public.”

“A choker’s a little different though.” Hakyeon continues. “Some people still think it's weird for men to wear jewelry, but I honestly don't care what people like that think. If I get caught wearing a choker in public, it wouldn't have nearly as bad of an impact as a collar.” He pauses. “And, I don't know. Part of me likes feeling like I belong to someone.”

“Or, not just anyone.” Hakyeon’s eyes briefly flicker away. His voice lowers again, just audible enough for Wonsik to hear. “I like belonging to you.”

_Oh._

Wonshik’s mouth opens and closes, Hakyeon placing his head in his heads.

“I'm sorry, that was too much.” Hakyeon mumbles. “I don't know what's wrong with me-”

“No, no, Hakyeon please.” Wonsik cuts in. The man tentatively places a hand on Hakyeon’s back, the dancer peeking up at him through the gaps in his fingers. It's an endearing action, and Wonsik has to hold back a smile. “I, I like it too. Having someone to call my own.”

“Also, Hakyeon,” Wonsik continues. “Why would I, of all people, call you weird?”

Hakyeon sits up, chuckling faintly. “Okay, true.”

Wonsik smiles. “I'll find something then.”

Hakyeon flashes a smile. “Thank you.”

~

Wonsik can't help noticing how many eyes turn to him and Hakyeon when the two men enter the jewelry store, currently occupied by only a few other women, including the cashier. The man immediately looks over Hakyeon, who seems to remain oblivious to the other people staring at him. Wonsik can't help the quirk of an eyebrow and a questioning expression when he notices one of the customers staring at Hakyeon a bit too long. Her eyes immediately widen when she sees Wonsik, attention shifting to the display of rings in front of her.

“Oh, Wonsik, the chokers are this way.” Hakyeon's voice is tinged with an enthusiasm that brings a small smile to Wonsik’s face, the man quickly going over to where Hakyeon had wandered off to.

Hakyeon's already looking over the wealth of necklaces in front of him, lips slightly pursed as he runs his hand across each choker. The dancer looks over to Wonsik. “Are there any that stand out to you?”

Wonsik licks his lips, eyes briefly squinting as he browses the jewelry. The chokers are made from all kinds of material; mostly there are ones made from fake leather or thin cord, but there are some metal ones. Eventually, Wonsik’s eyes land on one choker in particular. The choker resembles a collar in a way: there's a buckle on the back, and the strap is about as thick as the collar he had for Hakyeon. Wonsik grabs the choker off the hanger, fingers running along the inside of the strap. The leather on the inside is a bit rough, Wonsik trying to recall whether or not he had any leather maintenance equipment at home. Wonsik shakes off the thought, fingers running along the large, golden chain on what's likely the front of the choker.

He holds out the choker to Hakyeon. “Try this.”

“Ooh.” Hakyeon mumbles, grabbing the choker from Wonsik. He unbuckles the choker, slipping it onto his neck. Hakyeon goes over to a small mirror placed near the necklace display, fingers idly running along the chain of the choker. A smile comes onto his face before he turns to Wonsik.  “I like it.”

Wonsik grins. “You should get that one then.”

Hakyeon nods. “I will.”

“Or,” Wonsik holds out a hand. “I'll buy it for you.”

Hakyeon frowns. “Are you sure? This was my idea, I'm fine with paying.”

Wonsik shakes his head. “I'll pay for it. Consider it one of my duties as your dom.”

Hakyeon's eyes widen. Wonsik bites at his lip. “Or, sorry. I shouldn't have said that.”

“No, it's fine I just,” Hakyeon pauses, fidgeting a little before hesitantly continuing. “I like how it sounds.”

Wonsik lets out a sigh of relief, the emotion only faintly outweighing his surprise at Hakyeon considering Wonsik his dom. A label he thought would eternally be reserved for late night fantasies, brought to life. Brought to life by _Cha Hakyeon_ of all people.

Wonsik holds back a snort. Life is strange.

He shakes his head, going over to the register. Wonsik pauses at a bracelet display by the register, eyes landing on a gold bracelet, chains about half as thick as the ones on Hakyeon's choker. He shrugs, flashing a small smile before he grabs one, heading back to the register.

\---

“So, does it get in the way?” Hyuk asks, eyes fixated on the chain choker.

“Hm?” Hakyeon asks, leaning back up from his stretch on the barre. He shifts, placing his other leg on the barre, lifting an arm up before stretching down to his right. “You mean the choker?”

Hyuk nods, sliding his leg down the barre. “It seems... bulky.”

“It's not too bad.” Hakyeon moves to lean more onto his leg, stomach resting on his thigh. “I guess it's a little bulky at first but.” The man shrugs, slowly lifting out of his stretch.

“It looks nice.” Hyuk switches to placing his other leg on the barre, mirroring the stretches Hakyeon had just finished. “At least, it does on you. I don't think I'd look good with something like that.”

Hakyeon can't help a chuckle, moving to swing his leg back and forth. “Well then, thank you.”

“What's made you start wearing chokers?” Hyuk asks. “Well, I guess mostly that choker this past few days.”

Hakyeon's mouth opens and closes, the dancer gulping.

_“There's only one condition for this.” Wonsik says, idly sliding his thumb along the inside of the choker. The pair are sat on his bed, and the man shifts to better face Hakyeon. “This is the only choker you can wear now. Or, I guess this is the only one you can wear outside of classes. That part’s up to you.” Wonsik continues, “The only time you really don't have to wear this is during our breathers. Understood?”_

_Hakyeon nods. “Yes.”_

_Wonsik smirks, leaning forward to put the choker on Hakyeon’s neck, chain clinking against the man’s new bracelet, golden chain similar to Hakyeon's choker. He leans back, tilting his head slightly. “It fits you so well.”_

_Hakyeon gulps, lightly grasping the choker, face heating as it gets harder to breath. “Really?”_

_Wonsik nods. “Gold suits you.”_

_“Th-Thanks.”_

_Wonsik flashes a smile. “So, I'll ask again: are you sure the inside of the choker isn't too rough? I have something that can soften the leather a little.”_

_Hakyeon can't help a small chuckle, remembering how to breathe once more. “Yes, it's fine. I'm sure it'll soften with wear.”_

_Wonsik bites his lip. “Ok well, tell me if it ever gets too uncomfortable then, okay?”_

_“I will.”_

_The man nods. “Good boy.”_

“Hyung?” Hyuk’s eyebrow is quirked, the man moving out of his stretch.

“O-oh.” Hakyeon shakes his head. “Sorry. It's, it's a long story.”

“Okay then,” Hyuk’s eyebrow remains raised as he walks away from the barre, leaning down into butterfly. Hakyeon joins his junior on the floor, placing his right leg in front as he moves into pigeon position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon gets tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers: rope tying, photo-taking (it's consensual)
> 
> Hello hello, sorry for the delays! School's been in full swing for me & I've been rlly out of it mentally so it's been hard for me to update regularly. My beta is also busy so atm I've decided to still do updates? They won't always be betaed tho so I wanna apologize in advance. ^^; Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

_ Wonsik could feel his hands shaking as he put the choker on Hakyeon’s neck, the golden chain clinking against his bracelet. The man still couldn’t get over how good the two chains looked together, a simple link between him and Hakyeon, an eternal reminder of who Hakyeon’s true owner was. _

_ He leans back, a hint of a smile on his face. _

_ “It fits you so well.” _

_ Hakyeon grabs the choker, eyes widening, the faintest flush on his face. “Really?” _

_ Wonsik nods. “Gold suits you.” _

_ “Th-thanks.” _

_ There’s a pause before Hakyeon hesitantly reaches out a hand, stopping a couple of inches away from Wonsik’s bracelet. His eyes flicker up to Wonsik, the man quirking an eyebrow before he brings his hand closer to Hakyeon’s. The dancer grasps the bracelet, rubbing his thumb along the chain before he looks up to Wonsik. _

_ “I, I like this.” Hakyeon says. “I like being reminded of who I belong to.” _

_ Wonsik’s eyes widen. _

_ “Will you always be my master?” Hakyeon says. _

_ Wonsik feels his face flush, gulping once. _

_ “Y-Yes. Yes of course, as long as you want me to, I’ll be there for you.” _

_ Hakyeon’s eyes flicker down to their hands. _

_ “Can I ask you something?” _

_ Wonsik nods his head, adding a “yes” when he realizes Hakyeon still isn’t looking at him. _

_ “Kiss me.” Hakyeon says, Wonsik barely noticing the flush deepen on the dancer’s face. “P-please, master.” _

_ Wonsik gulps, tugging his hand just enough for Hakyeon to let go of his bracelet. He grabs Hakyeon’s cheek, making the dancer look up as Wonsik started to move forward- _

Wonsik bolts upright, panting loudly. His eyes flicker around his empty room, the man letting out a sigh before he looks to his bedside drawer, seeing the 3am on his alarm clock. He gulps, shifting in bed, feeling his half-hard cock brush against the cotton of his pajamas. 

The man bites his lip, hesitantly bringing a hand down to his pants, palming the outline of his cock. He lets out a faint squeak, leaning his head back against the headboard of his bed. Wonsik squeezes again, holding back another sound before shoving his hand into his pants, grabbing his cock.

It doesn’t take too long for Wonsik to feel his orgasm build up. His mind flickers through a number of scenarios as he strokes at his cock: Hakyeon bound, drool dripping out of his mouth through the holes of his ball gag; Hakyeon thrusting his ass in the air as he lays in bed, skin red and adorned with a number of small welts; Hakyeon posing in any attire Wonsik pleases, face faintly flushed as he takes numerous pictures of the dancer’s form. With Hakyeon’s name on his lips Wonsik comes, breath leaving him as if he’s been punched in the stomach.

Wonsik lays back in bed, panting loudly, clean hand coming up to cover his eyes.

God. This isn’t normal.

Wonsik was supposed to just be helping Hakyeon; sure he enjoyed being able to let his dom dreams become a reality, but there was nothing sexual to it. He was just helping Hakyeon unwind, let the dancer clear his mind for a small amount of time because it helped him do better with his studies or whatever reason it was. 

So, why did this happen? Why was his mind creating exaggerated fantasies, body betraying him by displaying sexual desire that shouldn’t even be there in the first place?  
Wonsik sighs, long and hoarse. He needs to figure this out now, before things get any worse.

~

_ [Hakyeon, Fri 20:45] _

_ Are you busy? _

 

Wonsik’s eyes flicker to his phone, just barely hearing his phone beep over the sound of his latest work for his portfolio. He pauses the music, taking out his headphones and unlocking his phone.

 

_ [Wonsik, Fri 20:47] _

_ i’m editing, why? _

 

_ [Hakyeon, Fri 20:49] _

_ I need a breather _

 

_ [Hakyeon, Fri 20:51] _

_ Please, I feel so wrong recently. _

 

Wonsik closes his eyes, letting out a breath. His mind still kept conjuring up memories of the dream from last week, recalling that night he’d had his best orgasm for the first time in a while.

 

_ [Wonsik, Fri 20:53] _

_ i have some preparation i need to do first, are you fine with waiting until 11 or so tomorrow? _

 

_ [Hakyeon, Fri 20:56] _

_ Yeah, that’s fine. I’m having issues sleeping anyways so I’m sure I’ll be up. _

 

Wonsik flashes a frown. He’d noticed that, honestly; he and Hakyeon hadn't been able to hang out as much recently since Wonsik had gotten more serious about finishing his portfolio, but every time he saw Hakyeon the dancer looked even more paler than the last, bags beneath his eyes darkening.

 

_ [Wonsik, Fri 21:00] _

_ i’ll see you then _

 

_ [Hakyeon, Fri 21:01] _

_ Thank you. _

 

Though his desires say otherwise, Wonsik leaves the text unread, instead saving his work before closing his music software, pulling up the article he’d been reading recently on rope preparation. Wonsik had bought a couple sets of ten meter hemp rope a few weeks back, meaning to work on it right before the chaos of school had grabbed ahold of him. Now was as good of a time as any to get it done. See, Wonsik likely should save this for another night because rope preparation was a long and arduous process, but he really did want to test Hakyeon’s boundaries. It’d likely be the most intense breather thus far, and it honestly might test Hakyeon’s trust of Wonsik, but it was worth the risk.

Wonsik sighs as he gets up, going to get the rope and large pot for boiling water. The man isn’t kidding about how intense rope preparation is: the rope has to boil for about nine hours, dry out along a metal bar; loose fringe had to be burned off before oil is applied, and then the rope is washed, dried, and oiled one last time. Luckily, the man was more than fine with staying up all night; he likely would be pulling an all-nighter regardless in order to work on his portfolio, so might as well kill two birds with one stone.

~

Wonsik can’t help feeling a little disappointed in himself when his phone beeps at 11pm on the dot the next day. His ropes had been prepared well enough, but each time he ran his hands along it he couldn’t help wondering if this would still hurt Hakyeon more than it should. The man shakes his head, grabbing his phone.

 

_ [Hakyeon, 23:00] _

_ Is it ok for me to come over? _

 

_ [Wonsik, 23:02] _

_ yes, that’s fine. wear your dance uniform again _

 

_ [Hakyeon, 23:05] _

_ Any reason why that in particular? _

 

_ [Wonsik, 23:06] _

_ you’ll see _

 

The text is left as read, but Wonsik hears a knock at the door a few minutes later. When Wonsik goes to open the door, Hakyeon is clad in a familiar long, tan coat, a loose, white tank top and tight, black jazz shorts peeking from the flaps underneath.

Hakyeon’s eyes flicker down both ways in the hallway. “Sorry, I’m not barging in at a bad time am I?”

“No, you’re fine,” Wonsik says. “I finished my preparations a few minutes ago, actually.”

“O-Okay. That’s good.” Hakyeon looks around the hallway one last time before ducking into the apartment, Wonsik closing the door behind him.

“Is Hoseok home?”

Wonsik shakes his head. “He’s over at Jimin’s again.”

“Is he ever home?”

Wonsik snorts. “As of recent, not really.”

Hakyeon quirks his lip. “Love is an interesting thing, isn’t it.”

“Isn’t it.” Wonsik mumbles, opening his bedroom door. He turns to Hakyeon. “Did you sleep at all?”

Hakyeon smiles nervously. “Um,”

“Is that a no?”

“No! I did sleep,” Hakyeon says.

“How long?”

“Um,” Hakyeon bites his lip. “Maybe an hour?”

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe it wasn’t even an hour.”

Wonsik sighs. “Are you sure you’re up for this then? I don’t want this affecting the breather at all.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Hakyeon says. “I think this’ll help me sleep, so please, Wonsik.”

Wonsik looks to Hakyeon, eyes focusing on the bags beneath the dancer’s eyes.

He sighs, waving Hakyeon over to his bed. “Come this way.”

\---

“Wonsik.” 

Hakyeon frowns when the man finally looks over to him, taking out one of his headphones.

“S-Sorry, what?”

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon says. “You don’t seem like you’re focusing too well.”

“I could say the same for you.” Wonsik says.

Hakyeon squints. “What?”

“Well,” Wonsik looks like he’s about to say something- maybe some jab about how he’s probably not sleeping enough again- but he holds back the comment, instead saying, “You just seem a little off, is all.”

Hakyeon chuckles. “Y-Yeah. We’re both more than a little weary, aren’t we.”

Wonsik looks back to him, expression slightly strained before he bites his lips, eyes flickering away almost immediately. Hakyeon raises an eyebrow, mouth opening and closing before he sighs, turning away from Wonsik and staring out the subway window across from him.

~

Hakyeon stares at the pile of homework in front of him, left hand idly fiddling with the chain of his choker. He sighs, leaning back in his desk chair, head thrown back before his eyes flicker up to the ceiling. He couldn’t concentrate; he could barely concentrate on anything, his thoughts were eternally a mess. His worries are so varied, eternally rotating through a number of things: the upcoming recital in less than a month, the closing ceremony he’s been asked to make a speech for; hell, even his normal course load had started to cause him stress. Not to mention that he kept thinking about that day when he’d so openly told Wonsik that he liked belonging to the man. The expression on Wonsik’s face was eternally impressed onto Hakyeon’s mind, a look that the dancer could hardly even explain yet that remained so haunting.

He groans again, bringing a hand up to rub at his temples before he sits up slowly, eyes flickering to the phone on his desk before he grabbed it, quickly typing out a message.

 

_ [Hakyeon, Fri 20:45] _

_ Are you busy? _

~

“Come this way.”

Hakyeon blinks a few times, holding back the random wave of fatigue that’d hit him suddenly. He squints at the bed, seeing Wonsik grab something. His eyes widen.

“I-Is that rope?”

“Yes.” Wonsik is holding the rope in both hands, loosening and tightening his grip so that the rope snaps together, making a faint  _ whack _ .

Hakyeon gulps.

“What are you going to do?”

“What do you think?”

Hakyeon’s mouth falls open, pausing before gulping again. “You’re going to tie me up.”

Wonsik nods. “Another thing too.” He turns back to the bed, grabbing his phone and casually dangling it in the air. “I’m going to take a few pictures.”

“W-Wait, why?” Hakyeon says.

“Why not?” Wonsik shrugs. “If you’re uncomfortable with the pictures, then we can just cancel the breather right here.”

“You can’t just do it without the camera?”

Wonsik shakes his head. “You see,” He moves forward a few paces, a strange glint in his eye. “I know that you’d look amazing bound however I please, and I want to be able to archive this night for the rest of time.”

Hakyeon bites his lip, fists clenching and unclenching. Wonsik would never lie to him, right? He’d hold true to his word and only keep the pictures for himself, right? Hell, who would he even show them to; Hoseok would never accept seeing that sort of thing, and none of Wonsik’s other friends would understand it either, would they?

He sighs. “O-Okay. I’ll do it.”

Wonsik grins. “What a good boy.”

Hakyeon feels his face heat up, the dancer looking away from Wonsik.

“So, I’m a bit worried about your shirt being too loose for getting tied up.” Wonsik says. “I don’t want it to get caught in the rope weird and mess up any of the knots. So, you have two options: take off your shirt, or let me see if I can find any of my old shirts that would be tight enough for you.”

“W-What would you prefer?”

Wonsik shrugs. “In the end, do whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Either option won’t end the breather?”

“No.” Wonsik says. “This is something I’d rather leave up to you.”

Hakyeon’s tongue peeks out, the dancer licking his lips before looking up to Wonsik. He hardly processes when he takes off the loose tank top, throwing it aside, landing around where his jacket had been shed. However, the dancer can’t help noticing when Wonsik’s eyes briefly widen in surprise, the man flashing a smirk before his eyes rake down Hakyeon’s body. He feels a wave of heat move throughout his body, ghost sensations of Wonsik’s gaze along his skin.

God. When was the last time they’d seen each other anywhere near naked? They had to have still been in elementary school. But, this seemed different from that time. Wonsik’s gaze wasn’t something of a passive person unable to help glancing at someone’s naked form. This was a lot more deliberate, giving Hakyeon an indescribable feeling.

“S-Stop staring.” Hakyeon’s voice is weak, sounding less like a command and more like a squeak.

Wonsik shakes his head. “Sorry. Couldn’t help enjoying the view.”

Hakyeon gulps again, face flushing.

“But, anyways. Let’s get to the main show.” Wonsik pockets his phone. “Go ahead and kneel down there by the mirror, if that’s fine.”

Hakyeon nods, going to where Wonsik had pointed to. He starts to sit fully, noticing Wonsik quirk an eyebrow.

“Stay on your knees.”

“Okay.” Hakyeon replies weakly. His hands rest on his thighs, eyes trained on Wonsik.

Wonsik looks towards his dresser. “One second.” Hakyeon notices Wonsik walk to his dresser, the man pulling out the bottom drawer. He doesn’t see what’s in there, gaze jerking away when Wonsik gets up, not even catching a glance of what else Wonsik had grabbed.

“So, this is another optional thing.” Wonsik says, facing the mirror like Hakyeon was.  He holds up a black, lacy piece of fabric. “If you’re okay with this, I want to put this around your eyes.”

“A blindfold?”

Wonsik nods. “It’s not completely opaque, so you’ll still be able to see some stuff, but it won’t be too detailed.” He continues, “See, I want to make this a surprise for you. The process won’t be too graceful, but the final product,” He tilts his head. “It’s up to you, though. I won’t be mad if you say no.”

Hakyeon gulps, tongue peeking out again. “Y-Yeah. Go ahead.”

“As you wish.” Wonsik mumbles, voice rumbling.

Wonsik kneels down by Hakyeon, the dancer looking to the blindfold right before Wonsik wraps it around his eyes. The fabric makes a faint rustle, Wonsik shifting the fabric to sit on top of Hakyeon’s ears. Hakyeon’s eyes briefly blur before he’s able to focus on the lace of the blindfold, mentally tracing the intricacies of the black lace. Wonsik was right: Hakyeon could still see out of the blindfold, but it still blurs everything just enough that he can’t make out much detail in the mirror in front of him.

Another _whap_ from the rope makes Hakyeon kneel a bit straighter, head jerking towards the noise.

Wonsik chuckles. “I’m about to start.” There’s the sound of Wonsik walking. “Let me know if anything hurts too much, okay? I’ll move your body how I need to it to be posed, so just relax as much as possible.”

“O-Okay.”

Hakyeon can picture the smile on Wonsik’s face before he mumbles, “Good boy.”

The rope feels surprisingly soft against Hakyeon’s skin. It’s definitely rougher than any kind of clothing he’s ever worn, yet it’s nowhere near as scratchy and awkward as Hakyeon had expected. Each tug of the rope makes Hakyeon’s heart skip a beat, the dancer occasionally letting out small squeaks at the sudden sensation.

Wonsik is faintly panting when the sounds of rope tying and arrangement stop, the man gulping before he says, “Do you feel okay?”

Hakyeon closes his eyes, briefly squeezing shut before he nods. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

The rope feels so tight against him, Hakyeon trying to picture how Wonsik had bound his feet and hands. 

“Is anything numb?”

Hakyeon shakes his head.

There’s a breath, then Wonsik says, “Okay, I’m going to take off the blindfold then.”

Hakyeon feels warmth near his right ear, Wonsik’s fingers brushing against his hair as he unties the blindfold, letting it fall to the ground beside him. The dancer’s mouth falls open, eyes widening slightly.

It takes Hakyeon a second to realize that the sight reflected in the mirror is actually real. He feels unable to focus on anything in particular, the designs of the ropes each elaborate in their own way. The rope binding his arms and waist are knotted together, forming diamonds down the center of his torso, reminiscent of a tortoise shell. Two separate ropes are used on his legs, looping his calves against his thighs, heel digging into his skin.

Reality hits Hakyeon, the dancer feeling aches and pains throughout his body, joints feeling stiff from an inability to move. He gulps, eyes flickering over to Wonsik, whose gaze is fixated on the mirror.

Wonsik shakes his head, turning to Hakyeon.

“Well?”

“I-It’s pretty.” Hakyeon shifts slightly, a vain effort to make another pain go away.

Wonsik looks down, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re okay? Is it too uncomfortable?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Hakyeon says. “I’m just not used to it, but I’m fine. Really.”

Wonsik lets out a breath, nodding his head. “In which case,” He gets up, pulling out his phone and immediately taking a picture, shutter loud in the room.

Hakyeon is taken by surprise, the dancer unable to react.

Wonsik pauses, flashes a smirk. “I like this one. It’s blurry, but I like it.” He moves in front of the mirror. “Spread your legs a little more, if you can. Your legs aren’t actually tied together so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Why?”

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow, eyes flickering down to Hakyeon’s crotch. The dancer looks down.

Oh. Right.

Hakyeon had gotten quite used to ignoring things like arousal. Not to say he never was aroused- given the right conditions, he definitely could be- but it never seemed worth it to be sexual. He was too busy, and that sort of thing required more effort than Hakyeon thought should be expended.

Were the situation any different, Hakyeon probably would think this was funny. Instead, he feels his cheeks flush, suddenly unable to make any form of eye contact with Wonsik.

“Hakyeon,”

The dancer continues to look down, the shutter sounds in front of him ceasing. He notices Wonsik take a couple of steps forward, the man grabbing Hakyeon’s chin before jerking his head up.

“I need you looking at me for this,” Wonsik says. “The pictures aren’t any good if I don’t see your beautiful face.”

Hakyeon gulps, flush deepening. He fights the urge to break eye contact, his head staying awkwardly up when Wonsik steps back a bit before resuming his picture taking. Wonsik eventually moves to Hakyeon’s right, the dancer hardly noticing as his gaze falls back on the mirror.

God. He looks even worse than before, his body tinted in red, a sheen of sweat coating his skin, chest heaving slightly more than normal as he tries to breath against the rope constricting him. There’s something strangely beautiful about it though, and despite the reality of the situation Hakyeon wishes he could stay like this forever.

The shutter noises stop again. Wonsik comes back in front of Hakyeon, pocketing his phone before he moves forward. He reaches a hand out, lightly grabbing Hakyeon’s cheek, hand cold against his own warm skin.

“Are you okay?”

Hakyeon nods.

“I’m finished with what I want, so I’m going to untie you, okay?” Wonsik says. “I’ll run a bath for you after this, the warm water will make sure the rope marks don’t last for too long, so take your time in there, okay?”

Hakyeon nods again. Wonsik smiles, rubbing at his cheek.

“You did really well today, Hakyeon.” Wonsik says. “You were so beautiful, my good boy.”

Hakyeon’s breath hitches, the dancer feeling something build in his chest as tears pool in his eyes. Wonsik smiles again before moving forward, working at the numerous knots along Hakyeon’s body. It’s about ten minutes before all of the knots are undone, Wonsik’s hands at times shaking. The ropes are piled up a few feet away from Hakyeon, the dancer’s eyes fixated on the small pile.

“Hakyeon.”

The dancer shakes his head, looking towards the bathroom. Wonsik is stood in the doorway.

“The bath is still running, but I got the water warmed up. You can stop it at whatever feels best for you.” Wonsik says.

“Th-Thanks.” Hakyeon starts to get up, feeling his legs shake.

Wonsik moves forward, grabbing Hakyeon’s hand before the dancer falls.

“I’m so stupid.” Wonsik says. “Your legs must be numb, do you need help walking over to the bathroom?”

Hesitantly, Hakyeon nods. “Y-Yeah. That might be nice.”

Wonsik grabs Hakyeon’s waist, practically carrying the dancer over to the bathroom. He places Hakyeon on the floor just beside the bathtub.

“Sorry, I want to give you your privacy, so just,” Wonsik bites his lip. “Call if you need anything, okay?”

Hakyeon chuckles. “Thank you.”

Wonsik flashes a small smile before ducking out of the bathroom, door silently shutting behind him.

Hakyeon ends up sitting in the bathtub for at least half an hour, staring at the marks along his body. It’s faint, but he can even distinguish the small chunks of thread of the rope, braided markings the only indication that the past couple of hours had actually happened.

If Hakyeon were to be honest, he didn’t want the marks to go away. He understands why Wonsik did this for him: Hakyeon hated wearing too many layers when dancing because he wanted his skin to breathe, and his classmates would obviously not take too well to the deep red marks currently embedded in Hakyeon’s skin. But, despite that, Hakyeon wishes they could stay, wishes that he could have some lasting mark of what had just happened.

Hakyeon ends up getting out right as the water begins to cool past a lukewarm temperature, borrowing Wonsik’s soap to rub at his skin a bit before getting out. His legs feel better now, the likelihood of him falling again far less than it had been before. As Hakyeon rubs at his skin with a towel, he fixates on the rope marks, hardly redder than his skin tone.

Hakyeon sighs.

~

“I have a question for you.”

“Hm?” Hakyeon turns his gaze away from the window in front of him, looking over to Wonsik.

“Do you want me to delete the photos I took?”

Hakyeon blinks. Right, he’d forgotten about that.

“Um,” Hakyeon’s grip on the silver pole tightens and relaxes. “Whatever you want, I guess.”

Wonsik frowns. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Why would I be uncomfortable?”

“Someone could see them,” Wonsik says. “If I get mad, I could give them to others without telling you.”

“Would you really do that?”

Wonsik pauses, cringing slightly before shaking his head. “No. That could ruin your career, and I could never do that to you.”

“And that’s why I’m fine with you keeping the photos.” Hakyeon replies.

Wonsik flashes a small smile. “Thank you.”

Hakyeon flashes a smile in return, looking back to the window. There’s a small pause before Wonsik speaks again. 

“Do you wanna see them?”

“Hm?” Hakyeon looks over to Wonsik.

“The pictures.” Wonsik says. “From earlier.”

Hakyeon looks around the subway car. “H-Here?”

Wonsik shrugs. “I could always text them to you so you could look later.”

The dancer licks his lips, slowly nodding before holding out his hand. Wonsik smirks, handing Hakyeon his phone. It takes a second for Hakyeon to find Wonsik’s photo app but he eventually does, the first pictures he sees being the ones from their breather.

Hakyeon’s breath hitches. Stress had made his memories somewhat fuzzy about what had happened over that past weekend, but seeing even one photo brought back vivid memories of that night. He could recall everything: the tightness of the ropes, constricting his ability to breathe; Wonsik’s hyperfixation of his body, calling him beautiful and a good boy so much his ears could hear nothing else; not to mention what happened after the breather, Wonsik’s care so tender and careful, handling Hakyeon as if he could easily shatter to a million pieces.

It takes Wonsik insistently tapping at Hakyeon’s shoulder for the dancer to realize they’d reached their stop. Hakyeon shakes his head, quickly handing Wonsik his phone.

“Sorry.” Hakyeon mumbles weakly.

“I’m guessing you liked them?”

Hakyeon nods slowly. “Yeah, I did.”

Wonsik squeezes Hakyeon’s arm, flashing a smirk.

“I’m glad.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon follows Wonsik into a strange shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers: ball gag use, rope tying (not much but eh)
> 
> Okay I'm gonna try to update this fairly regularly, I'm not doing Nanowrimo but I am trying to wrtie a lot more this month so we shall see how things go. I hope y'all enjoy! ^^

Hakyeon looks up from the grocery list, tapping a pen on his lower lip once as the train pulls up. He pockets the list and pen, ducking into his normal seat as soon as the doors open. His head falls back against the seat as the subway car begins to fill, the seat near him all taken almost immediately. Right before the doors close Hakyeon’s head jerk up, the dancer seeing a flash of recently-dyed purple hair.

“Wonsik?” Hakyeon calls out, frowning when he notices that the man in question has headphones in. He flashes an apologetic smile at a passenger in front of him, a suited man who merely rolls his eyes before looking back at his phone.

Hakyeon lets out a breath, glancing back at his list and scribbling down  _ green onions _ . Out of the corner of his eye, Hakyeon notices Wonsik moving towards the door, the dancer quirking an eyebrow. The next stop didn’t lead to any of the major stores; it was mostly hotels and offices, with the exception of a small set of shops that Hakyeon always avoided because the signs-

Oh.  _ Oh. _

In all honesty, Hakyeon isn’t quite sure what spurs him to get out of his seat, following a couple seconds after Wonsik gets off the train. It takes until Hakyeon is out of the stop that Hakyeon realizes he really is going to follow through with trailing Wonsik. The dancer stays a few feet behind Wonsik, using the shock of purple hair as a beacon to keep track of the man.

Wonsik ends up going to the shopping area. He ducks into the closest shop, advertising “adult goods”, as Hakyeon’s steps slow to a stand-still.

Ah. Hakyeon licks his lips. What now? He really is curious as to what Wonsik would be doing here; didn’t he already have a drawer full of things for BDSM? Would he be getting something else for breathers?

Hakyeon clenches and unclenches his fist. He shouldn’t go in there. His feet carry him towards the door. He  _ really _ shouldn’t go in there. His hand is shaking slightly as he opens the door, an artificial bell faintly buzzing above him.

The dancer honestly isn’t quite sure what he expects to see as he walks into the shop. It’s split into two approximately even sections, the left area decorated in slightly muted tones, a sign on the ceiling labelling the section as “vanilla”; the right, meanwhile, is darker, black metal shelves filled with a number of indescribable goods, all labelled as “kink”.

“Sir?”

Hakyeon shakes his head, turning to his left and seeing a man stood at a glass counter.

“Can I see your ID?” The man asks.

Ah. He really hadn't thought this through, had he? Hakyeon grabs his wallet, holding back a cringe. He’s only 18.

“I-I don’t have it.” Hakyeon feels regret as the lie falls out of his mouth.

The employee squints, eventually letting out a breath. “Alright, whatever. Just, have it next time, okay?”

Hakyeon can’t help a small sigh of relief. “Thank you, sir.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He groans, bringing up a hand to pinch at his nose. “Not like it’s worth asking considering how young my boss is.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it.” The employee replies. “Just let me know if you want help with anything, yeah?”

Hakyeon nods, gulping as he starts to walk away. He doesn’t pay too much attention to the displays, simply letting his feet carry him towards the back of the store. A door opens ahead of him, Hakyeon’s eyes widening at the streak of purple hair he sees. He ducks into one section of displays, eyes locked on the aisle. Wonsik passes by without any trouble, more focused on the man beside him. Hakyeon sees a glimpse of black, wavy hair, the stranger looking towards Hakyeon-

Taekwoon? Hakyeon’s eyes widen.

The man in question looks back to Wonsik, both men pausing in the walks. They stay for a moment, Taekwoon flashing a smile before waving, Wonsik walking away. Hakyeon remains frozen in place, the dancer only able to watch Taekwoon coming back over to him.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon says, voice weak.

Taekwoon fidgets with the sleeve of his shirt, white button-down barely peeking out from his black jacket. “Hakyeon.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Neither did I.” Taekwoon replies. “Did you bluff forgetting your ID?”

“Yeah.” Hakyeon replies weakly.

Taekwoon chuckles. “Sunggyu really is bad about enforcing that, isn’t he.” He pauses. “So, what brings you here?”

“Y-you first.”

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow. “I own this store.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widen.

“Or, I will soon.” Taekwoon says. “My father is passing it on to me once I graduate.”

“And that’s not weird at all?”

“We don’t talk about it much.”

“What about singing?” Hakyeon asks. “I thought you wanted to be a soloist.”

“I do.” Taekwoon replies. “I plan on looking more into it once I’m a bit more established.” He adds, “But I digress. So what brings you here?”

“Uh-” Hakyeon bites his lip. “Curiosity?”

Taekwoon’s expression lights up at that, something seldom observed by the dancer.

“Really? Was there anything in particular you were curious about?” Taekwoon glances behind him. “Though I’m not too sure if gags should be the first thing you experience with BDSM.”

Hakyeon whirls around, eyes widening at the displays, a variety of bars and slotted balls attached to leather bands. “G-gags?” He looks back to Taekwoon. “Those are-”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow. “They’re exactly what you think they are.”

Hakyeon gulps, watching Taekwoon move over to one of the ball gags on display. Taekwoon runs a thumb along the ball, eyes flickering back to Hakyeon.

“I’ve tried other kinds of gags, but I think ball gags are the best.” Taekwoon says, voice sounding strangely distant. “Gags are meant to restrict. You can’t speak or show any kind of emotion. You can’t even stop yourself from drooling.” Taekwoon continues, “For me though, I feel like ball gags best illustrate this struggle visually.” He bites his lip. “Especially if your master takes pictures or forces you to look in a mirror.”

The image pops into Hakyeon’s head almost immediately: Wonsik putting a collar on him, grip loose on a leash as he forces Hakyeon to look at himself in the mirror, ball gag shoved into his mouth. Hakyeon licks his lips.

“You are a sub, yes?”

Hakyeon blinks, shaking away his daze. “I, um, yes.”

Taekwoon smirks. “As expected. So, what got you interested in BDSM?”

“Um,” Hakyeon gulps. His voice is faint when he speaks. “Do we have to talk here?”

Taekwoon looks away, focusing on another customer who had just walked in. “We can talk elsewhere. Follow me.”

The man takes Hakyeon to the back of the store, both ducking into the office Wonsik and Taekwoon had walked out of earlier.

The room is fairly simple: a few cases and shelves are set up in the back, a desk and plush, black chair set up just in front. Hakyeon can’t help looking at the mannequins set up around the room, equipped with various leather suits Hakyeon had seen in an early research session.

“Ah, right,” Taekwoon mumbles. “We keep some of the more expensive merchandise back here. It’s a simple precaution.” The man goes to sit in the black chair, holding out a hand to the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. “You can take a seat if you’d like.”

Hakyeon nods in thanks before sitting in the rightmost chair.

“So, tell me what you’re okay with saying.”

Hakyeon lets out a breath. “I-It started when Hoseok came over.” The dancer goes on to talk about the suit Wonsik had, the situation that had ended up so strange. He feels his face flush at how Taekwoon’s face remains neutral, gaze fixated on Hakyeon. 

“And, yeah.” Hakyeon ends, “Now I’m here.”

Taekwoon nods slowly, pointing at Hakyeon’s neck. “And the choker? Is that related to Wonsik at all.”

Hakyeon looks down, slowly nodding. “Yeah. It was my idea.”

“Can I see?” 

Taekwoon leans forward slightly. Hakyeon nods hesitantly. Taekwoon places down his left hand, a few files beneath him shifting as he slowly moves forward. His fingers slip under the gold chain, Hakyeon subconsciously jerking forward at the action. Hakyeon feels his face heat, eyes shutting to avoid locking eyes with Taekwoon.

“Hm.”

Hakyeon’s eyes flutter open when Taekwoon stops holding the choker, moving back to his seat.

“I have something similar.” Taekwoon says. “Though, this was my master’s idea more than my own.” The man’s eyes flicker over to the door briefly. “Would you like to see?”

“I, um, sure?” Hakyeon replies tentatively.

Taekwoon chuckles, hand brushing back the hair on the left side of his head. He tils towards Hakyeon, the dancer’s eyes widening. There’s a tattoo behind Taekwoon’s ear: a calligraphy ‘LH’, black ink surrounded by faintly red and peeling skin.

“Is it new?”

Taekwoon nods, humming faintly. “I wanted something like this before now but my master kept trying to get me branded.” He lets out a chuckle at how Hakyeon’s expression shifts. “We agreed to this instead.”

“Ah,” Hakyeon replies faintly. “You and your master, how long have you been together?”

Taekwoon squints. “About a year? But we’ve known each other for far longer.”

“Oh.” Hakyeon says. “You seem so... established.”

“What does that mean?”

Hakyeon’s lips part. “I’m not sure.”

Taekwoon nods slowly. “Right then.” He pulls out his phone, letting out a faint sigh. “Our conversation will have to stop here for now, unfortunately.” He gets up, walking over to Hakyeon as the dancer stands. “This was a pleasant surprise, Hakyeon. Please know that you are always welcome here, but otherwise, I’ll see you around campus.”

Hakyeon nods. “I’ll see you around.”

\---

“So I have a strange favor to ask you.” Taekwoon leans back on the desk, shifting a file on the table. Wonsik quirks an eyebrow. “As you know, I keep music running in the shop. It’s more for my benefit but,” He shrugs. 

“I’m a bit bored of it in all honesty.” Taekwoon says. “So I was wondering if you’d be able to help me out.”

Wonsik squints. “So basically you just want me to find music for your shop?”

Taekwoon nods.

“Does the source matter?”

“Not really,” Taekwoon replies. “If you’d like to include some of your own music that’s fine.”

Wonsik’s mouth falls open. “Wait, really?”

“I trust your taste.”

“Oh,” Wonsik’s eyes flicker away. “Th-Thank you.”

Taekwoon’s lip quirks. “As always, I remain unopposed to you trying out the more expensive goods.” He stands up, holding out a hand towards the mannequins scattered throughout the room.

“Okay.” Wonsik bites his lip, images flickering throughout his mind of Hakyeon clad in each suit, each leather garb.

Taekwoon flashes a smirk, walking over to open the office door, free hand gesturing out of the office. Wonsik nods in thanks before walking out.

“So how’s your master?”

“I’m sorry?” Taekwoon says.

Wonsik presses a spot just behind his ear, mirroring where Taekwoon had a healing tattoo. “I saw the tattoo and couldn’t help assuming.”

“Ah,” Taekwoon brushes back his hair, a faint flush on his face. “He’s doing well.” His eyes flicker away from Wonsik, the man squinting. “I apologize, I’m going to have to cut our conversation short.”

The pair pause in walking.

“Free free to message or pass by the shop when the mix is finished.” Taekwoon says. “Until then, so long Wonsik.”

Wonsik nods. “Bye Taekwoon.”

The man flashes a curt smile before walking away.

~

Wonsik pauses the music, letting out a long sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. It isn’t coming together at all. He mutes all of the tracks except for the drum beat, fidgeting with his headphones before letting the beat play. None of the tracks seemed off- individually, they sounded just fine- but as soon as he tried to listen to the song as a whole it fell apart. Wonsik couldn’t help feeling like a small child who barely understood the concept of a puzzle, insistently jamming mismatched pieces together. He pauses the isolated track, glancing at his phone. God. It’s almost midnight and he only had one track he could seriously consider good. He puts his phone down, tapping a finger on the darkened glass, turning back to his computer to switch which track’s isolated-

_ Bing _ . Wonsik jerks, grabbing his phone and pulling up the text.

 

_ [Hakyeon, Sun 00:03] _

_ I have a favor _

 

_ [Wonsik, Sun 00:04]  _

_ a breather? _

 

_ [Hakyeon, Sun 00:04] _

_ Yeah _

 

_ [Hakyeon, Sun 00:07] _

_ I can wait if need be, I know it’s late _

 

_ [Wonsik, Sun 00:09]  _

_ i don’t think i’ll be sleeping anytime soon so it doesn’t matter to me _

 

_ [Hakyeon, Sun 00:11] _

_ Do you need time to prepare? _

 

_ [Wonsik, 00:12]  _

_ do you have something in mind? _

 

_ [Hakyeon 00:15] _

_ You have a gag, right? _

\---

Hakyeon’s hands are shaking as he sends the text. He places his phone face-down against his chest, leaning back on his pillow. The dancer lets out a long breath.

This is too much, isn’t it? There’s no way Wonsik had enough time to prepare something, and it’s already so late-

Hakyeon’s phone bings, the dancer bolting upright, phone sliding down his shirt. He grabs his phone, pulling up the message.

 

_ [Wonsik, 00:16]  _

_ indeed i do. come over in about five minutes, bring something easy to change out of. _

 

Oh. Hakyeon looks down at his loose pajama shirt and boxers. This shouldn’t be bad to wear then. Hakyeon’s eyes remain fixated on the time on his phone, counting down to a time that he can actually walk to Wonsik’s apartment.

Time feels as if it’s crawled to a standstill, Hakyeon’s hand moving through nonexistent molasses when he goes to knock on Wonsik’s door.

Wonsik looks rather worse for the wear when he opens the door, bags beneath his eyes deeper than before, skin slightly paler. His eyes lazily flicker down Hakyeon’s body, pausing on Hakyeon’s empty neck.

“Oh,” Hakyeon looks down, lifting up a hand to his neck. “Sorry, I can-”

“It’s fine.” Wonsik interrupts. “Just come in.”

Hakyeon walks in, Wonsik closing the door behind him. He looks back to Wonsik. “Is Hoseok home?”

Wonsik snorts. “As soon as he heard that I would be composing he left.”

“For your portfolio?”

“Oh, uh,” Wonsik gets the door to his bedroom, waving Hakyeon in. “Not quite. Though I’m going to after this project.”

“Ah.” Hakyeon looks around the room, noticing clutter that had been relegated to a couple corners of the room. His eyes finally land on a white paper bag on the bed.

His lips part. “Is that-”

Wonsik nods, flashing a smirk. “Nice guess.” He walks to the bad, looping a finger through the straps before looking back to Hakyeon. “Some of this may look familiar to you, actually. Put on what’s in the bag, I’ll be outside.”

Wonsik walks out, Hakyeon briefly staring at the door before turning away. The dancer loops a couple fingers through one handle, pouring out the contents of the bag.

Oh. It really is familiar. Hakyeon grabs the leather suit, eyes fixated on the lock at the waist. He gulps, thinking of that night about a month ago. The dancer lets out a breath, placing the suit back on the bed before stripping out of his pajamas. A few minutes later there are two faint knocks on the door.

Hakyeon looks up from the lock he’d tentatively closed on his waist. 

“You can come in.” He calls out, voice shaking.

The door opens, Hakyeon keeping his gaze fixated on the mirror in front of him.

“I wasn’t sure if I should put on everything else that was in there, so I left it for you.” Hakyeon looks up as Wonsik walks in front of him.

“How considerate.” Wonsik murmurs, running a finger along Hakyeon’s left thigh, tracing the strap connecting the boots to the rest of the suit. His fingers leave a trail of goosebumps along Hakyeon’s skin. Wonsik’s finger circles along the O-ring just above the strap. “Before we go further I have to ask. Why a gag?”

Hakyeon glances away, mulling over what Taekwoon had mentioned earlier. “They seem pretty.”

Wonsik hums, hand moving away from Hakyeon’s thigh to grab at the dancer’s chin. His thumb drags just below Hakyeon’s lower lip. “I’m sure you would look gorgeous with one.”

Hakyeon’s face heats. “Are you going to take pictures?”

Wonsik blinks. “Would you be opposed to me doing it?”

Hakyeon gulps. “Do what you want.”

Wonsik smiles, fingers running along Hakyeon’s cheek before his hand falls away. 

“Such a good boy.”

The man moves away then, grabbing the collar off the bed. Wonsik puts the collar on Hakyeon’s neck, slipping a pinky in the gap between before looking up to Hakyeon.

“Not too tight?”

Hakyeon shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

Wonsik nods. “Kneel in front of the mirror.”

The dancer feels as if he’s walking through molasses as he takes the few steps to the mirror, breath shaking as he kneels down. Wonsik purses his lips.

“I want to tie up your hands.” Wonsik says. “It’s up to you though. We can always stop here if you’re not okay with that.”

“Go ahead.” Hakyeon murmurs.

Wonsik flashes a smirk, turning away to grab a length of rope from his dresser.

“Hands behind your back.”

Hakyeon complies, eyes fluttering shut. His breath hitches, heart skipping a beat when he first feels the rope on his skin. The sound of the rope rubbing against his skin, each tightening and loosening as knots are formed, combined with the tightness of the silk-covered leather against his neck brings a strange comfort to Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s hands twitch when Wonsik is finished tying the rope, jerking against the tightness.

Wonsik steps back, assessing his work, Hakyeon watching the man’s reflection. He steps away, grabbing the gag off the bed. It’s a black ball, holes spread in an even pattern.

“So obviously you won’t be able to speak.” Wonsik says. “The rope should be just loose enough to let your hands move a little, so snap twice if you get too uncomfortable, okay?”

Hakyeon nods. Wonsik’s lip, quirks, the man kneeling behind Hakyeon. He places the gag near Hakyeon’s mouth, Wonsik leaning forward slightly.

“Open your mouth.” His lips brush against Hakyeon’s ear, sending a shiver down the dancer’s spine.

Hakyeon’s lips part, mouth widening when the ball presses against his lips. His jaw jerks as he feels a strap tighten behind him. The dancer’s heart flutters when Wonsik steps away.

Wonsik smirks. “Gorgeous.”

Hakyeon hesitantly looks towards the mirror, feeling as if the image reflected would have made his mouth fall open in any other circumstance. His reflection almost perfectly mirrors the images conjured up in Taekwoon’s shop earlier, paired with sensations he hadn't pictured previously. The rope tight against his wrists, hands minutely clammy; spit already pooling in his mouth, threatening to pour through the holes in the gag. Hakyeon’s legs shift beneath him, spreading minutely. The action catches Wonsik’s attention, the man’s eyes flickering down, lip quirking.

“Ah.” Wonsik mumbles, moving in front of Hakyeon.

Hakyeon’s eyes remain trained on the mirror in front of him, blocked by Wonsik’s form.

“Will this always happen?” Wonsik’s foot moves near the gap in Hakyeon’s legs. His eyes flicker up, a smirk on his face. “Right. You can’t really answer that right now.”

Hakyeon squints, eliciting a chuckle from Wonsik.

“Anyways.” Wonsik mumbles, backing away a step before grabbing his phone. He taps at his phone, flashing a small frown as he looks over Hakyeon. “Where to even start...” The thought trails off as Wonsik moves back towards Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hears the click of a shutter, keeping his eyes trained on the mirror. There are a few more clicks before Wonsik walks over, grabbing Hakyeon’s chin.

“Eyes on me.” 

Wonsik’s grip on the dancer’s chin is light, Wonsik tilting his head up. The man’s hand falls away, Wonsik taking a couple steps back before taking more photos. Hakyeon avoids the impulse to look away, gaze focusing on Wonsik’s phone rather than Wonsik’s face. His expression is a mixture of adoration and concentration, something bringing a deeper flush to Hakyeon’s face every time his eyes begin to wander.

Eventually, Wonsik places the phone back in his pocket, walking back over to Hakyeon. He kneels down, Hakyeon’s gaze following. Wonsik flashes a small smile, placing a hand on Hakyeon’s cheek, thumb running along his skin.

“You did well.” Wonsik says. “Does your jaw feel numb?”

Hakyeon shakes his head slowly, ignoring the dull ache that he’d become aware of. Wonsik purses his lips briefly.

“I’ll get this off you.” Wonsik gets up, moving behind Hakyeon to take off the gag.

Hakyeon lets out a long breath when the gag is removed, eyes fixated on the trail of saliva between the gag and his tongue. He gulps, cringing at the amount of saliva he swallows. The dancer feels the tight grip of the rope loosening, immediately moving his hands once the weight of the ropes is lifted. Hakyeon looks down at the marks on his wrists, eyes finally flickering up when Wonsik moves in front of him. 

“Do you want a bath?” Wonsik asks. “I know that there are just marks on your wrist, but, still. It’ll help the marks go away faster.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hakyeon looks down to his wrists. “I’ll just wear long sleeves tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

Hakyeon nods.

Wonsik frowns, letting out a breath. “Alright.” He pauses. “I’m going to go outside real quick so you can change, unless you want to use my bathroom.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Hakyeon gets up, grabbing the clothes he’d tossed aside on the bed. “I can just change in the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Wonsik mumbles as Hakyeon walks into the bathroom.

~

Hakyeon is laying in bed, left arm propped behind his head, eyes focused on the ceiling. He brings his right hand up to his mouth, biting down on two fingers. 

It should have hurt more than it did. Or, at least Hakyeon thinks it should. The gag had forced his mouth open, left him useless as he’d been unable to speak or show emotion. Yet, it didn’t hurt much; if anything, he’d felt fine until Wonsik had asked if his jaw had gone numb.

Hakyeon’s hand falls away, the man letting out a breath. He really was strange, wasn’t he?

\---

Wonsik looks at the track in front of him, playing through it one more time. His mouth falls open, eyes widening. 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Of course. That’s all that needed to be changed-

Wonsik isolates the drum beat, going through and removing extra beats. There honestly isn’t much that had to be changed in the track; it’s all such minor details for each part of the instrumental, yet together it’s enough to make the whole song sound wrong.

He leans back in his seat once he’d made the changes to everything, letting the track play again, letting out a chuckle. The breather really didn’t just help Hakyeon this time around. He needed it too, hadn't he?

Wonsik lets out a breath. He wanted to do more with Hakyeon. Darker things; things worse than Hakyeon had experienced thus far. It’s too dark though, fantasies best left to late-nights when his libido finally got the best of him. 

Wonsik takes off his headphones, getting up and flopping into his bed. But, it’s fine. He can leave things where they are now; this is enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to bother me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chocohaebin).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon helps Wonsik study for his calculus final. Things go differently than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers: nipple play/nipple clamp use
> 
> YIKES I am so sorry about the lack of updates, I know I said I wanted to update my writing more frequently but I got swamped by school and my mental health really was not in the best place. I have a lot of WIPs atm and I honestly may post a lot of them soon, and with the new school semester it may be hard for me to post more frequently but I will do my best! ^^

Hakyeon turns the graded test back towards himself, eyes flickering between the bright red number and Wonsik, whose face is currently buried in his hands.

“I really need your help.” Wonsik mumbles. “You made a good grade, right?”

“I can tell.” Hakyeon traces a finger along the circled 56 on the page. “And, yeah. I made a 95 on the exam. Probably would have gotten a 100 if I’d tried a bit harder.” The dancer lets out a breath.

Wonsik slowly looks up from his hands, faintly mumbling, “Can you help me? If I don’t get a good grade on this final I can’t pass this class, and a failed course really won’t reflect well on my application, regardless of how good my music portfolio is.”

Hakyeon lets out a breath. “Sure. It’ll be hard to find time since I have to prepare for the winter recital which is,” He slowly shakes his head. “But I can do my best to help you.”

“Oh thank god.” Wonsik’s head falls against the table, Hakyeon letting out a small chuckle as his fingers run along the chain of his choker. “When would work best for you?”

“Um,” Hakyeon pauses. “I guess Sunday night? Our final’s on Tuesday, so that wouldn’t cut it too close for you, would it?”

Wonsik shakes his head. “I want time on my own to study anyways.”

“That works for me then.” Hakyeon says. He purses his lips. “Are you coming to my recital?”

“Hm?” Wonsik sits up. “When is it again?”

“Friday, 8pm. The main theatre.” Hakyeon holds back a frown. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Not intentionally.” Wonsik replies. “I really wouldn’t have done it deliberately.”

Hakyeon’s eyes flicker to the hand Wonsik holds out. The dancer closes his eyes, letting out a slow breath. It’s true; Wonsik’s just as stressed as Hakyeon at the moment, considering that the deadline for early admission into his choice uni is less than a month away. 

“I’m sorry.” Hakyeon says. “I shouldn’t be mad, I know you’re stressed out at the moment.” He pushes the test back to Wonsik. “I’ll see you in a couple days then?”

Wonsik quickly nods, grabbing the test from Hakyeon. “Just let me know when you’re out of prac- or, whatever you’re doing.”

Hakyeon chuckles. “Yes, I’ll text when I’m out of practice.”

“Alright, good.” Wonsik shoves the test back in his bag before standing up. “Good night Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon flashes a smile. “Good night, Wonsik.”

~

“So do you have anyone coming to the recital?” Hyuk asks.

Hakyeon slides into his right split, letting out a faint sigh at the stretch that moves along the muscles of his thighs. “Do you?”

Hyuk chuckles, shifting to his left split. “My boyfriend?”

Hakyeon leans over his right leg, feeling pressure build in his hip. “You have a boyfriend?”

Hyuk nods. “I thought I told you already. Lee Jaehwan?”

Hakyeon squints, slowly moving out of his split and switching to his left side. “The choir kid?”

“Not just that.” Hyuk replies. He moves into his middle split. “He’s the lead soloist for the fourth semester in a row.”

Hakyeon chuckles, moving forward. “I’m happy for you.”

Hyuk beams, falling back onto his butt before stretching forward. “You never answered my question, though. Do you have anyone?”

“I invited a friend.” Hakyeon replies simply. “He’s busy and a bit forgetful, but hopefully he’s able to come.”

“Ah.” Hyuk says. “Is it related?”

“What?” Hakyeon raises an eyebrow, briefly sitting cross-legged before moving into his middle split.

“The choker.” Hyuk motions at his own neck.

“Oh, um.” Hakyeon gulps, bringing up a hand to the choker. “Yes. Kind of.”

Hyuk chuckles, getting up to start barre stretches. “I figured.”

Hakyeon frowns. “What does that mean?”

Hyuk shrugs, lifting his right leg to rest on the top barre. “Take it as you will.”

Hakyeon merely rolls his eyes, getting up to join Hyuk at the barre.

\---

Wonsik lets out a breath, idly shaking the small, white bag in his left hand. He really shouldn’t have gotten this. Finances weren’t necessarily an issue- his mom sent him money once a month, and she didn’t keep the closest eye on his account history- but this wasn’t arguably the most necessary buy. He got looped into it though; Taekwoon’s recommendations are far too effective, and the discounts often attached to each one don’t help the situation. 

He tosses the bag onto his bed, the metal within clinking faintly. Hakyeon should be over in a few. Wonsik shrugs. He shouldn’t be nosy enough to go through the bag, and Wonsik honestly already feels too tired to try and make any effort to hide the bag in his dresser. 

There’s a muffled knock at the door, Wonsik quickly looking up from his bed before walking up to the front. He opens the door, Hakyeon stood in front of him with a small messenger bag looped around his shoulder, clad in the dance shorts and loose tank he often practices in.

“Hey.” Hakyeon says.

“Uh, hey.” Wonsik replies. “Do you want to shower?”

Hakyeon shrugs. “I should be ok.”

“Gross.” Wonsik mumbles, closing the door behind Hakyeon as he walks in.

“You’re one to talk.” Hakyeon replies, quirking an eyebrow before running his hand through damp hair. “Remember when you didn’t sleep for two days and forgot how to take care of yourself?”

Wonsik blinks, currently preoccupied with how Hakyeon’s hair sits on his head, forehead exposed for the world to see. “It, uh, I’m.” He quickly shakes his head. “I guess you’re right.”

Hakyeon chuckles, heading over to Wonsik’s bedroom.

“So where do you want this set up?” Hakyeon asks, taking a seat on the floor.

“This is fine.” Wonsik moves over to his closet, pulling out a couple clipboards and throwing them onto the ground near Hakyeon.

Hakyeon reaches for one clipboard, placing it on the ground before turning back to his bag. He pulls out a folder, placing the test contained within onto the clipboard. Wonsik’s eyes remain fixated on the red 95 displayed on the test for a moment, the man turning away to grab his own test.

Wonsik lets out a breath as he sits on the ground near Hakyeon, placing the test on a clipboard. He hands Hakyeon a red pen, the dancer flashing a small smile.

“So, where should we start?” Hakyeon asks.

“Well,” Wonsik yawns, an unexpected impulse which had arisen. “Um. I should get coffee first actually.”

Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow. “I’ll wait here then.”

Wonsik flashes a nervous smile. “Do you want any?”

“I’m fine.” Hakyeon looks back down to Wonsik’s test, gaze alternating between the two tests.

“I’ll be back, then.”

Hakyeon hums, nodding his head as Wonsik walks away.

~

The coffee takes longer than expected, Wonsik spending a good five minutes trying to find the coffee beans Hoseok had moved without his permission. He’s able to brew it eventually though, hands cupping a large, white mug filled to the brim with coffee sweetened by a mere two sugar cubes.

Wonsik inhales the steam coming off the coffee mug, letting out a faint sigh as he opens the door-

Oh.

Wonsik almost drops the mug, hand slipping and a small amount of coffee splashing onto the carpet. Hakyeon looks up from his position, knelt in front of the bed, in the midst of reaching into the white bag that had been thrown aside.

“Ah.”

“Wonsik, um.” Hakyeon takes his hand out of the bag, kneeling back onto his feet. “That took longer than I expected.”

“Hoseok moved the coffee beans,” Wonsik says, looking back to the white bag briefly. “You’re a little curious, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I,” Hakyeon says. “I was curious, yes.”

Wonsik takes a sip of coffee. “Did you see what was in there?”

“Not really.”

“Ah.” Wonsik walks over to his clipboard, setting down his mug before walking over to his bed. He sits on the edge, grabbing the bag and pulling out one of the metallic objects inside.

“They’re clamps.” Wonsik says.

“Oh.” Hakyeon replies. 

“Do you know where they’re for?” Wonsik asks.

Hakyeon’s eyes widen. “You’re kidding.”

Wonsik smirks. “Yes. They’re for your nipples.” He idly snaps the clamp, Hakyeon flinching. The action makes Wonsik chuckle. He points to a bit hanging off the clamp, adding, “They’re weighted, even.”

Hakyeon’s lips part, the dancer bringing up a hand to his chest.

“Hey so, mind if I make this interesting for me? Since you’re so insistent on snooping through my things.”

“Sure?” Hakyeon’s reply is slow and faint.

Wonsik can’t help a chuckle. “So I missed four of the short answer problems on my exam. There were a couple multiple choice as well but,” He shrugs. “I’ll figure them out on my own.”

“If I can work through one of them on my own, I’ll put one of these on you.”

Hakyeon flinches. “Wouldn’t that hurt? And what about the other two problems?”

“It’ll just squeeze a bit and tug at your chest.” Wonsik opens the clamp, clamping it onto his left index finger. His eye twitches. “And you’ll keep them both on for the last two problems. It shouldn’t be too bad.”

Hakyeon licks at his lips, letting out a breath. “Okay. Okay, sure. If it’ll help you study then, yes.”

Wonsik grins, taking a seat down next to Hakyeon. He places the nipple clamps on the ground near Hakyeon, glancing up to the dancer. Hakyeon squints, keeping his gaze away from the clamps.

“Well? Aren’t you going to work?”

“Yes.” Wonsik places the clipboard in his lap, flipping the pages of his exam to the short answer section.

“Is that the textbook on your desk?”

Wonsik glances up to where Hakyeon is pointing, quickly nodding his head. Hakyeon gets up, grabbing the textbook off the desk and placing it near Wonsik before taking a seat. Wonsik flashes a tight-lipped smile in thanks, flipping the textbook open to the section relating to the first short answer.

Wonsik is working on the first problem for about ten minutes before Hakyeon chimes in.

“You’ve switched the variables.”

“Hm?” Wonsik looks up from his exam.

Hakyeon leans over, pointing to the first section of Wonsik’s corrections.

“Ah.” Wonsik grins. “I didn’t expect you to help me.”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “I’m here to correct your exam, aren’t I?”

Wonsik shrugs. “Still. Makes you seem eager for me to get the problem right, doesn’t it?”

Hakyeon squints, leaning back to rest his head against Wonsik’s bed. “I’m not excited for something like that.”

“Really now?”

“Focus on the problem, Wonsik.”

Wonsik lets out a chuckle. “Understood.”

Another five minutes pass before Wonsik licks at his lips, slowly nodding his head.

“I think I’m done.”

Hakyeon sits up, quickly shaking his head. He holds out a hand, Wonsik giving Hakyeon the clipboard. Hakyeon grabs a pen nearby, tapping it against the clipboard as he looks over the problem.

“Well?”

“It’s,” Hakyeon lets out a breath, handing the clipboard back to Wonsik. “It’s right.”

Wonsik grins. “Well then. It’s time.”

Hakyeon closes his eyes, letting out another sigh.

“Shall I do the honors, or do you want to do it?” Wonsik grabs one of the clamps, holding it out to Hakyeon.

The dancer’s eyes widen. “I, uh-” He lifts a hand to his chest. “You can do it.”

“So kind.” Wonsik mumbles. “Move your hand aside.” Hakyeon brings his hand down, resting both his hands in his lap. Wonsik can’t help a chuckle. “Such a good boy, aren’t you.”

Hakyeon looks away almost immediately, the faintest of flushes on his face. 

“You always have such a strong reaction when I call you that.” Wonsik leans forward, resting a hand on Hakyeon’s left arm.

“Call me what?” Hakyeon is still looking away from Wonsik, voice slightly strained.

“Good boy.”

Wonsik feels the dancer shiver underneath him, unable to help a smirk. “Like that.”

Hakyeon remains silent, gulping once and eyes squeezing shut when Wonsik puts on the first clamp.

“See? Not too bad is it?”

Hakyeon shakes his head.

“Does it hurt too much?”

Hakyeon shakes his head again.

“Audible answer, please.”

Hakyeon’s tongue darts out to lick at his lips, the dancer hesitantly turning his head to face him. “I-It’s fine.”

“Good.” Wonsik leans back, setting the clipboard in his lap. “Let me know if it starts hurting in a bad way, okay?”

Hakyeon nods quickly, Wonsik flashing a quick smile before looking back at the second problem.

Wonsik doesn’t immediately notice, but Hakyeon ends up moving closer to him over a few minutes, peering down at Wonsik’s exam. The man glances over to Hakyeon, eyes flickering down to the clamp, just barely elbowing the hanging weight. Hakyeon lets out a moan, high and strained, the dancer quickly lifting up a hand to his mouth. He glares at Wonsik, the man letting out a chuckle.

“It was an accident.”

“Focus on the problem.” Hakyeon says, voice strained.

Wonsik smirks, looking back down to his exam.

After about fifteen minutes, Wonsik holds his clipboard out to Hakyeon, the dancer reaching out to gingerly grab it. He nods his head slowly, letting out a breath.

“It’s right.”

Wonsik grins. Hakyeon places the clipboard back near Wonsik, furrowing his brows.

“Just do it then.”

“Of course.” Wonsik grabs the other clamp, leaning forward and resting his hand on Hakyeon’s left arm again. He looks up to Hakyeon. “Ready?”

Hakyeon quickly nods his head, supplementing it with a faint “yes”.

Wonsik lets out a small breath before putting on the other clamp. “Does it feel okay?”

“As okay as I can feel with two clamps pinching one of the most sensitive parts of my body.”

Wonsik can’t help a chuckle. “That’s fair. So,” He rubs at Hakyeon’s arm. “Can you sit through two more problems?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me if it hurts too much though, okay?”

“I will.” Hakyeon replies faintly.

The third problem only takes about ten minutes, Wonsik feeling like he actually is starting to have an idea of what the hell he’s supposed to be doing.

Hakyeon nods. “It’s right.” The words still sound strained.

“You okay?”

“Yes.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“Do you need to take them off? Does it hurt?”

Hakyeon shakes his head. “It feels weird but it’s,”

“Nice?”

Hakyeon licks his lips. “It’s... not bad.”

Wonsik smirks. “I’ll take that.”

The fourth problem takes longer to work through. It was the hardest question on the exam, and faintly Wonsik could recall Hakyeon off-handedly making a comment about how ridiculously hard it was. Not to mention that Wonsik could feel his concentration waning, gaze continually moving over to Hakyeon. The dancer is staring straight ahead, almost stock still save for slightly rocking from side to side as he sits. Wonsik is eventually able to cease his wandering gaze, focusing more intensely on the difficulty problem.

Or, he’s able to, until Hakyeon lets out a moan. It’s a rather loud sound, ending on a high, somewhat shrill note, making Wonsik jerk his head, clipboard thrown aside.

“Hakyeon?” Wonsik says.

The dancer doesn’t reply, eyes squeezed shut as he lets out shrill sounds muffled by pursed lips. Wonsik moves closer to Hakyeon, tentatively placing a hand on the dancer’s shoulder.

“Hakyeon?” Wonsik repeats, a bit gentler than before. “What’s wrong?”

“You, you didn’t said they vibrated.” Hakyeon’s voice is strained, ending with a faint whimper.

“Oh.” Right. “I forgot about that.”

“I-I can tell.” Hakyeon says. “Can you turn it off?”

“Of course.” Wonsik says. “Which one?”

“Closest to you.”

Wonsik grabs the clamp, faintly buzzing in his hand, twisting the weight on the clamp, vibrations ceasing.

“Better?”

“Y-Yeah.” Hakyeon lets out a breath.

“Do you want them off?”

“No just, finish your problem.”

“Right.”

A couple of minutes pass before Wonsik finishes the problem, the man holding out his clipboard to Hakyeon. The dancer purses his lips, grabbing his own exam and flipping to the last page. His gaze flickers between the two papers, Hakyeon setting down his own exam after a minute or two.

“It’s right.” Hakyeon says, holding out the clipboard to Wonsik.

Wonsik places the clipboard on the ground, moving closer to Hakyeon. “I’m going to take these off now, okay?”

“Okay.” The word is strained.

Wonsik reaches out a hand, slowly taking off one of the clamps, setting it on the floor. Hakyeon lifts up a hand to his newly freed nipple almost immediately, watching Wonsik take off the other clamp. The dancer brings up his other hand, placing it against his other nipple.

“Better?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Wonsik chuckles. “Wasn’t too bad was it?”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “Maybe for you.”

Wonsik flashes a small smile, reaching out his right hand, dragging the back of his hand along Hakyeon’s cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

Hakyeon’s eyes flicker away. “Thanks. I’m, I’m proud of you too. You did really well on your exam corrections.”

“Thank you.”

Hakyeon bites his lip. “And, I know you said you could study on your own from here, but if you end up needing any help just let me know, okay?”

Wonsik smiles again, hand falling to Hakyeon’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a semi-hiatus for school, but feel free to bother me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chocohaebin).


End file.
